Amor Dividido
by orochi.snk
Summary: Que pasa cuando dejas de saber quien eres, que pasa cuando pierdes control de tus acciones, que sucede cuando tu peor enemigo eres tu mismo. Tus pensamientos puede ser muy confusos y llevarte a resolver los problemas de los modos menos convenientes. Bunny, K2 y Style. Primer FanFic. Espero que les agrade.
1. El Misterioso Chico

**Bueno, este es mi primer FanFic de South Park, espero que se del agrado de algunos. Se que al principio parecerá que metí a un nuevo personaje pero verán que sera 100% Bunny, Bueno mas adelante habra un poco de K2 pero no sera mucho. No se si haga otras parejas por el momento pues, como dije, es mi primer Fic y aun se me dificulta llevar el control de 2 personajes como para tener que incluir mas historia. En cuanto al lemon se los deberé mas después, por el momento quiero centrarme en la parte romántica y dramática.**

* * *

La fiesta estaba en su clímax, la música estaba en su máximo volumen, se habían colado muchas cervezas, a pesar de que sus padres le prohibieron a Token hacer una fiesta mientras estaban de viaje y mucho menos introducir alcohol. Cartman estaba bailando con Wendy, hacía tiempo que Stan y ella habían cortado definitivamente, simplemente no funcionaba su noviazgo y Eric aprovecho esa oportunidad.

Mientras Stan y Kyle estaba de pie hablando y aun lado de ellos estaba Kenny. Este último estaba ya acción, mirando hacia todos lados para ver quién sería su siguiente víctima. Sus amigos lo conocían muy bien, sabían que esa noche se acostaría con una chica, o un chico, después de todo hacía tiempo que se había declarado bisexual y, por alguna razón, no les sorprendió a sus amigos, después de todo era un pervertido y a sus 16 años había tenido más que todo su salón de clases juntos. Estas fiestas donde todos toman alcohol era la oportunidad perfecta para Kenny de seducir a alguien; sin embargo aquella noche no había algo que realmente le interesara o más bien dicho no había ido alguien quien le interesaba.

-¿Qué pasa Kenny?- Pregunto el azabache –Has estado callado casi toda la noche, y aun no te veo intentando seducir a alguno de la fiesta ¿A caso estas esperando a alguien?- La verdad es que Kenny siempre esperaba ver a Butters en una fiesta, acercarse hacia él, hacer que tomara algo de cerveza y estando en el mejor momento preguntar si acaso había una oportunidad, pero eso jamás pasaría, primero porque los padres de este eran demasiado sobreprotectores y jamás lo dejaría ir a una fiesta donde hubiera música y alcohol y segundo, a Kenny no se le hacía correcto que alguien tan pervertido como él, "corrompiera" a alguien tan inocente y puro como Butters, y aunque deseaba en el fondo tener algo serio, pensaba que probablemente terminaría engañándolo o lastimándolo… a demás ni si quiera estaba seguro si se interesaba en relaciones con su mismo sexo. Simplemente era una pérdida de tiempo pensar en ello. Necesitaba algo para olvidar todas esas ideas, divertirse un rato, tener sexo desenfrenado y sentir un poco de placer, después de todo, para eso vino a esta fiesta.

-No, no espero a nadie- respondió – A demás, ustedes son los menos indicados para decirme eso, se la han estado solo platicando, ni si quiera le hicieron caso a las chicas que les intentaron hablar, si siguen así serán vírgenes hasta que mueran-

-No estés jodiendo las bolas Kenny, yo no sé si aun estoy listo para intentar tener otra relación- dijo Stan –Me siento un poco decepcionado, siempre pensé que estaría con Wendy por el resto de mi vida y ahora la veo cambiándome por el culón de mierda-

-Gracias Kenny- sonaba molesto el pelirrojo –Ya había hecho que se olvidara de eso y vienes aquí a joderlo todo-

-Sinceramente Kyle, no entiendo cómo es que soportas a este gótico llorón cada vez que rompe con Wendy-

-Es mi mejor amigo, el haría lo mismo por mi-

-Solo que tú has nunca has tenido novia- le rodea con el brazo sobre su hombro- No será que tenemos más en común de lo que nos quieres decir, somos amigos, podemos experimentar junto- Esto último lo dijo con un tono muy coqueto

-Vete a la mierda Kenny, por enésima vez, ya te dije que no me acostare contigo a sí que por favor deja de intentarlo- agarra el brazo del rubio y lo quita de su hombro bruscamente-

Apenas le iba a contestar lo que realmente pensaba de la relación que tenía con Stan cuando rápidamente le cambia la conversación.

–Ho mierda, no puedo creer que haya venido ese chico- Dijo Kyle con una voz entre sorprendido e incomodo

En eso, entra un chico alto, delgado, de pelo negro, corto a excepción de dos mechones en su frente que le llegaban a la barbilla, con solo chaleco sin mangas desabrochado que hacía notar la parte centrar de su torso desnudo y unos jeans de mezclilla muy ajustado dejando muy en claro el cuerpo que tenia.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto el rubio

– ¿No has ido hablar de el? Me sorprende, se podría decir que te está quitando fama- Contesto el pelirrojo

-No, jamás en mi vida lo había visto-

-Dice que se llama Leo, pero nadie sabe más, no sabemos quiénes son sus padres, a que escuela va o donde vive, solo s e aparece de la jodida nada… De hecho es la primera vez que viene a una fiesta el bastardo- Dijo el pelirrojo

-¿En serio? Pues valla que esta sexy- El rubio se le quedo viendo fijamente, había encontrado una buena presa para la noche y sobre todo, alguien que le hiciera olvidar a Butters.

–No solo es atractivo, es muy promiscuo- dijo ahora Stan –todos los alumnos con los que se ha topado se les ha insinuado-

-¿A chicos? Ósea que es gay-

-Pues solo se le ha visto con hombres, a si que supongo que sí-

Kenny no podía creer la suerte que tenia, que mas podía pedir para esa noche. Ya estaba elaborando planes para poder acercársele, acomodando las palabras para iniciar una conversación, los coqueteos que tendría que hacer antes de llevarlo a la cama, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el chico misterioso caminaba directamente hacia él, acercándose lo más seductoramente posible, casi desprendiendo feromonas por cada paso que daba.

–Kenny McCormick – le susurro el pelinegro misterioso al oído en un tono muy sensual – por fin nos encontramos-

-¿Me conoces?-

-Toda la escuela te conoce Kenny, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara-

-Pues yo no te conozco-

-Muy bien deja me presento- En eso pone la mano detrás de la nuca del rubio para acercar su cara y dar un beso apasionado. Kenny no perdió tiempo y lo toma de la cintura y juntan sus caderas. ¿Cómo es que no conocía a este chico? No tenían ni 5 minutos de conocerse y ya estaba teniendo un beso tan intenso, juntando las lenguas, mordiendo los labios del otro. Podrían haber estado así por horas pero la falta de aire obliga a despegarse.

-Me llamo Leo- Decía mientras respiraba un poco agitado pues contuvo la un rato respiración.

-¿Siempre dices tu nombre después de un beso?-

-¿Tu recuerdas el nombre de todos los que has besado?- El rubio se queda callado, en verdad era bueno en esto.

- Bueno ¿Quieres quedarte aquí a hablar o prefieres ir a una habitación para mostrarte lo que hago DESPUES de decir mi nombre?- No podía creerlo, estaba quedando como un novato junto a ese chico, ahora entendía porque Kyle dijo que le estaba quitando su reputación.

* * *

**Por el momento eso es todo, Y tengo escrito como 4 capítulos si les gusta pues subiré mas, si no tratare de crear uno mejor.**


	2. No tiene sentido

**Bueno, actualizo el Capitulo 2, Se supone que antes de esto habría una escena lemon, pero sinceramente no me sentía inspirado (o excitado...ok no) para recrear una, pero les prometo que mas adelante si pondré algo mejor**.

* * *

Los dos se encontraban desnudos, exhaustos, satisfechos y por qué no, un tanto feliz. El sexo había sido apasionado, vigoroso y exhausto. Respiraban rápidamente acostados boca arriba en la cama. Duraron algún rato sonriendo y viendo hacia el techo, tapados solo con una sabana, pero Leo se voltea de costado para mirar al Rubio.

-Hace mucho que quería hacer esto- Dijo el pelinegro

Kenny voltea para verse a la cara de frente, mira sus ojos, algo le resultaba muy familiar en el.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto. Su misterioso chico se levanto y se sentó sobre la cama mientras se ponía los pantalones

-Soy Leo, es todo lo que necesitas saber- Kenny observo que en la espalda, cercas del hombro derecho de aquel chico tenía 2 lunares.

-Tus lunares- dijo tenuemente –Ya los he visto antes-

El que se decía llamar Leo se levanto rápidamente, se puso su chaleco y sus tenis rápidamente, se podría decir que se puso nervioso.

-Lo siento- exclamo el chico nuevo- Tengo que irme, fue una noche estupenda, de verdad hace mucho que quería hacer esto, pero ya es hora de que regrese-

-Son las 4 de la mañana, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?-

-Eso no pasara- Le contesto mientras tomaba del piso la ropa naranja de Kenny

-¿Qué haces con mi ropa?-

-Me aseguro de que no me sigas- Diciendo eso salto por la ventana, con todo y la ropa de Kenny, este se levanto tapándose con la sabana. Mira hacia afuera como su misterioso chico sonreía de una forma sensual mientras soltaba su ropa en medio del patio de la fiesta. Si antes de eso tenía curiosidad por saber más de él, ahora era un reto ¿Por qué no quería quedarse? ¿Por qué nadie sabe nada más sobre él? ¿Y por qué no quería que lo siguiera a su casa o a cualquier lugar que fuera? El pelinegro sale corriendo, Kenny no le queda de otra y salta también hacia afuera, con solo una sabana tapándolo, los que estaba alrededor aun consientes se quedaron en shock. Levanto rápidamente su ropa y se cambio ahí mismo, tal vez algunos lo vieron, tal vez no, pero no es que le importara realmente, después de todo tenía el título del más pervertido de South Park.

Terminando de ponerse la ropa, fue corriendo hacia la entrada, vio que había dos tipos totalmente ebrios. No tenia de otra, corrió hacia ellos

-¿A dónde se fue?- Pregunto el rubio

-¿Ha…? ¿Quién?- respondió el más coherente de esos 2

-El chico que Salió corriendo antes que yo, de pelo negro-

-No lo sé… creo… creo… que se fue hacia allá- Señalando hacia la calle que estaba a su derecha. Las opciones eran muy limitadas, ¿Cuanto podías confiar en las palabras de un adolecente borracho?, pero era la única pista que tenia y se aventuro al seguirla.

Ya había corrido mucho, y no se encontraban señales de Leo… si es que ese era su nombre, Tal vez los chicos a los que les pregunto estaban demasiado fuera de sí que se equivocaron, estaba por rendirse cuando se oye que un bote de basura cae al suelo del otro lado de la calle. Se aproxima a la esquina y se pone contra pared en la orilla. Saca lentamente su cabeza para ver al otro lado.

-¡Sí!- Exclama el rubio al ver al azabache caminado al otro lado. Lo empezó a seguir con Cuidado.

La escena era muy similar a una película de detectives, El policía acercándose con pasos cautelosos para que el malo no se percatara de su presencia. Recordaba sus días cuando se disfrazaba de Mysterion y seguía a los de sexto año para ver que no hicieran nada ilegal, quien diría que esa experiencia le serviría algún día.

Llego a una calle my familiar y veía que el misterioso chico entraba al patio trasero de una casa que conocía muy bien, era la casa de los Stotch. El pelinegro entro por la ventana de la cocina a la casa mientras el rubio trataba de comprender lo que sucedía desde el otro lado de la calle. Las luces del cuarto de Butters se encendieron "será un familiar, un primo, un invitado… (Pensó) pero por que Butters nunca lo menciono… y porque tanto misterio… a no ser que él sea… no imposible… ¡Jamás!… Es estúpido si quiera pensarlo". Tenía que ver qué pasaba dentro de esa casa, esto ya incluía a Butters, ahora se convirtió en algo personal. Miro a su alrededor para encontrar algo que le ayudara y lo mejor que pudo hacer es subirse a un árbol que estaba medio cercas de la casa. Trepo para llegar lo más alto que pudo y para su fortuna el cuarto del pequeño rubio se veía casi por completo desde donde estaba.

Vio como "Leo" tomo su pelo y lo jalo… no lo podía creer, era una peluca dejando en descubierto el pelo rubio de la verdadera persona. Se quito su vestimenta y se puso la piyama que siempre se ponía para ir a dormir. El atuendo y la peluca la coloco en una caja y la oculto en su ropero. Lu último que hizo fue acostarse en la cama y apagar el foco.

Salto del árbol y se quedo pensando, No había duda, Leo era Butters… Pero como era eso posible, su lindo e inocente niño, el que se sonrojaba cada vez que hablaban de sexo, que nunca decía quien le gustaba por que se ponía rojo y que tartamudeaba cuando alguien se acercaba a tocarlo… comportándose así aquella noche, simplemente no tenía sentido desde cualquier punto que lo mirabas. Quería una respuesta para esto, pero ya era noche y no iba a causar un alboroto a estas horas de la madrugada, pero mañana domingo, lo estaría esperando afuera de su casa, y en el momento que saliera le pediría… no, le exigiría una explicación sobre todo.

* * *

**El siguiente capitulo sera mejor, lo aseguro, espero que la trama les este gustando y si creen que tengo que mejorar en algo, háganme saber, soy novato en esto a si que cualquier critica es bienvenida**


	3. Verdad Impactante

**Bueno, mi tercer capitulo, aquí se explica un poco mas la trama, pero vendrá mucho mas drama, espero que les este gustando como va la historia, es que vi una serie que trataba sobre este trastorno en particular y me obsesione con crear una historia asi con South Park y obiamente tendria que ser Butters el protagonista uwu.**

**Bueno ya los dejo con la Historia**

* * *

Ahí estaba, sentado bajo un árbol, fumando un cigarrillo para calmar un poco las ansias. Desde las 9 de la mañana esperaba al otro lado de la calle, no había podido dormir muy bien, sus recuerdos y pensamientos de la noche le daban vueltas en su cabeza. "Demonios a qué hora se va a despertar" pensaba el rubio perdiendo su paciencia.

-¡Mama, voy a ir a la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo de la escuela!- se oyó gritar al pequeño rubio dentro de la casa. El pequeño rubio cruzo la puerta de la entrada para salir y al cerrarla no pasaron ni 3 segundos para que Kenny se aproximara a interrogarlo.

-¡Butters! ¿Qué demonios paso anoche?-

-Ho...la Kenny… ¿Anoche? ¿De que esas hablando?- Lo dijo son su tono de voz dulce, tímida y un poco tartamudo, que era lo que distinguía a Butters.

–Sí, ayer en la fiesta de Token ¿Qué fue eso de Leo y porque carajo te vestías así?- El pequeño rubio se quedo en verdad confundido mientras Kenny sonaba molesto y exigiendo una explicación.

–No sé de qué estás hablando, mis papas no me dejaron ir a la fiesta, me quede dormido toda la noche-

-No me mientas Butters, te vi con mis propios ojos, vi cuando…- En eso el señor Stotch sale de su casa

–Butters entra a tu habitación ahora mismo-

-Pe…ro si no hice nada, Kenny me estaba preguntando sobre…

–Dije a tu habitación jovencito-

-Si señor- Entro corriendo muy asustado a su casa.

–Kenny, entra tú también, necesitamos hablar contigo- El rubio se encontraba confundido, ¿Qué fue todo eso? No le quedo de otra y entro a la casa

–Toma asiento. Linda ¿Butters está en su cuarto?-

-Si querido, no oirá nada de esto –Respondió la mujer mientras baja de las escaleras y se sentaban frente a Kenny.

–Dinos Kenny ¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche?- Se sonrojo completamente, no podía decirle a sus padres que se había acostado con su hijo y tubo un sexo muy ardiente a sí que se limito a decir una historia inconclusa

–Bueno… El… llego vestido muy raro, con una peluca negra y actuaba muy extraño-

-Ho dios… Es Leo- exhalo el padre muy intrigado

–Sí, el dijo que se llamaba Leo-

-Kenny, hay algo que tenemos que decirte, pero necesitamos que seas muy reservado en este tema, nadie puede saberlo, incluyendo al mismo Butters ¿Podemos confiar en ti?-

-¿Qué? Sí, claro, pero qué demonios pasa – El joven McCormick se encontraba totalmente angustiado, es decir, que explicación podía haber en todo esto

–Hace tiempo que Butters se encontraba muy presionado y deprimido, no nos dimos cuenta y nunca nos comento, al parecer era mas de lo que podía soportar y su mente encontró una forma de librarse de ese estrés de una manera muy poco usual… desarrollo varias personalidades… Butters… padece del trastorno de personalidad múltiple-

-¡QUE CARAJO!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder al rubio

-Hasta donde sabemos tiene 2 personalidades, una creo que la conociste de niño, se hace llamar caos, empezó solo siendo su imaginación, aun alter-eso por decirlo así, pero poco a poco fue tomando vida propia, al principio era un tanto inocente como Butters, pero se fue saliendo de control hasta el punto de lastimar a otros físicamente… sin embargo, esa parte de él casi nunca sale a relucir, salvo cuando está muy enfadado por algo, la otra pues… es Leo, un chico rebelde que hace lo que se le antoja… el Psicriata aun no sabe que es lo que detona esa personalidad, cuando fue que surgió, o que es lo que trata de conseguir… - da un suspiro muy hondo -Dios ojala y no haya hecho algo estúpido aquella noche-

-Y que jodidos piensa Butters de esto-

-El no sabe nada de sus otras 2 personalidades, el psicriata dice que aun no es buen momento para decirle, hasta donde tiene entendido, solo estamos tratando su problema de lagunas mentales- De pronto se oye una voz desde las escaleras

-No… No puede ser cierto ¿Estoy loco? ¿Eso es lo que están diciendo?- Normalmente Butters nunca desobedecería a sus padres, sabe que está mal y lo pueden castigar y si le habían dicho que se quedara en su cuarto era por alguna razón, pero esta vez no podía ignorar el hecho de que Kenny estaba en la sala, se podría decir que su curiosidad supero su miedo, así que silenciosamente abrió la puerta de su cuarto y bajo lentamente por las escaleras para tratar de oír lo que se hablaba… Tal vez nunca debió de haber hecho eso.

-Jovencito, te dije que fueras a tu cuarto- Su papa quería arreglar todo, pero en el fondo sabia que ya no había marcha atrás, escucho cada palabra de lo que hablaron, se entero de toda la verdad de un golpe.

-Eso lo explicaría todo- decía el pequeño rubio entre lágrimas, mirando hacia el suelo, moviendo sus nudillos unos contra otros –Porque de pierdo la memoria, porque de pronto huelo a cigarro, porque me siento cansado a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche- El pequeño se fue corriendo a su cuarto y se encerró, se sentó en el suelo y puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras se agarraba la cabeza, la noticia le había afectado. Kenny se quedo en la sala mientras sus padres fueron tras del chico, tampoco lo asimilaba del todo… Butters, su tierno y dulce Butters había creado otra identidad, alguien completamente distinto del que se enamoro.

-Butters, abre la puerta ahora mismo- le gritaba su padre. Se podía oír llorar al rubio.

-Butters, por favor, solo queremos lo mejor para ti –decía su mama. De pronto, en un segundo, se dejo de escuchar los llantos, se oyó como si sacara algo del ropero, después se escucho la ventana abrirse y alguien saliendo de ella.

-Salió por la ventana- dijo el papa

-Pero Butters le tiene miedo a las alturas- La mama estaba angustiada.

-No es Butters-

Kenny observo por la ventana de la cocina caer de un salto al chico que había visto la noche anterior, era Butters, con esa extraña peluca y la ropa ajustada.

-Leo- dijo para sí mismo el rubio mientras este, desde afuera de dio una seña para que lo siguiera. Salió del patio corriendo mientras Kenny se apresuro para seguirlo rápidamente antes de que lo perdiera de vista.

* * *

**Por el momento es todo, se que les debo un Style, pero por el momento esta en espera, pero si habrá, se los prometo. Nuevamente si quieren que ponga algo o algún detalle diagamelo con confianza**


	4. Nacimiento, confrontación y promesas

**Bien, actualizo (lo se, lo se, muy rápido XD) Pero el capitulo anterior no me gusto mucho como lo redacte y en este le puse un poco mas de empeño, de hecho escribí mas de lo que esperaba. Aunque no se si alguien esta leyendo pero bueno quiero acabar esta historia, no la dejare sin final XD. **

* * *

-Flash Back-

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- pregunto el pelirrojo en un tono muy alto oyéndose alrededor de las bancas del comedor de la escuela donde estaban sentados. Stan empezó a toser para sacar el pedazo de pan que se fue directo a su garganta conmocionado.

-Ho dios mío, esto lo tiene que saber todos- dijo Cartman riéndose de lo que Kenny les había contado

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Bájate de la mesa maldito culo gordo- Decía el chico rubio mientras veía a su compañero pararse sobre la mesa.

-Oigan todos - empezó a gritar el castaño –Nuestro amigo Kenneth McCormick, con tan solo 14 años de edad, ayer mismo perdió su virginidad con una chica de ultimo grado-

-Eres un bastardo Cartman-

-Cálmate judío, todos lo iban a saber de todos, a si que mejor que lo supieran de una fuente confiable-

Las reacciones de los que oyeron fueron variadas, unos se reían, otros le tenían envidia, unas cuantas se sintieron atraídas por eso, pero solo un alumno reacciono diferente a los demás. El pequeño Butters tiro su bandeja donde tenía el almuerzo y se fue corriendo al baño. "Sabía que nunca se fijaría en mi" Pensaba, sentado dentro de unos de los cubículos de los retretes tratando de contener el llanto "porque alguien como él se fijaría en un perdedor como yo"

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, el rumor del joven McCormick no tardo en hacerse saber por toda la escuela. Toco el timbre de salida y todos fueron desocupando las aulas. En la puerta de la entrada Kenny veía que por la calle iba el rubio que, en secreto, tanto quería, con la mirada perdida en el suelo con una cara deprimida "A caso será por lo mío" se preguntaba "por supuesto que no, alguien tan inocente como Butters no pensaría en estas cosas" pero aun así quiso alcanzarlo para preguntarle si estaba bien y justo cuando estaba detrás de él para hablarle llegan don chicas muy atractivas y se ponen en frente del chico de vestimenta naranja

-Kenny, que harás esta noche- Le pregunto una de ellas, muy atractiva con ropa muy reveladora

-Sabes por ahí se dicen cosas sobre ti y queríamos saber si tienes tiempo para nosotras 2- respondió la otra

Butters no pudo evitar oír esa conversación y con todas sus fuerzas se fue corriendo a su casa.

-¿Butters?- Pregunto Kenny en voz alta pero ya no se encontraba cercas.

Al llegar a su hogar entra rápidamente y se disponía ir a su cuarto cuando oye la voz molesta de su padre

-Jovencito, que te hemos dicho sobre limpiarse los pies antes de entrar a la casa-

-Lo siento- decía el rubio tratando de contener el llanto –es que…-

-Sin peros jovencito, estas castigado, ve a tu habitación-

Subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas tratando de no mirar a sus padres pues no quería que lo vieran llorando, esto era algo que no se lo podía contar a nadie, un secreto que lo consumía por dentro. Entro a su cuarto y se acostó sobre su cama, llorando en silencio, pensando en todo lo que paso. Como alguien como Kenny McCormick le haría caso a un chico que lo nunca hace nada divertido, del que todos se burlan de él, alguien que siempre sigue las reglas y es constantemente castigado por sus padres; no, nunca lo tomaría en cuenta si seguía así. "Tal vez si fuera diferente, si fuera más atrevido y valiente como él entonces me miraría como yo lo miro" pensó mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. La idea le zumbaba en la cabeza "si fuera diferente". Se levanto y abrió su ropero, abrió una caja donde guardaba sus disfraces de Hallowen y saco una peluca negra de cabello muy largo, tomo unas tijera y le empezó a dar forma de un peinado más atrevido. La recorto para que fuera el peinado de un chico y solo le dejo dos mechones largos en frente. Se la puso y se miro al espejo.

-Alguien diferente- Se dijo al espejo y sonrió de una forma más "seductora".

-Fin del Flash Back-

"¿Desde cuándo es que Butters corre tan rápido? Siempre era uno de los últimos lugares en clase de Gimnasia" Pensaba Kenny mientas seguía la vereda por donde vio que se había adentrado Leo, después de todo quería que lo siguiera. Estaba muy cercas del lago, se podía oler el aroma del agua fresca desde donde estaba. Dio la vuelta en el camino y llego frente al lago, y aun lado estaba Butters… más bien dicho Leo, recargado en una gran roca, fumando un cigarro. El chico de naranja se detiene, lo mira un tanto extrañado de la situación en la que están. Se acerca lentamente.

-Butters, tu no fumas ¿Por qué estás haciéndolo?- Kenny aun no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando. El otro sin girar la cabeza, solo lo miro de reojo y lanzo una pequeña risa sarcástica.

-Butters, ¡Contéstame!- Leo tiro su cigarro al suelo, se puso de pie, se acerco al rubio, lo tomo de la nuca y nuevamente lo beso, casi de la misma forma que lo hizo por primera vez. Kenny quedo en shock por un pequeño tiempo, pero mientras lo besaba, razono sobre lo ocurrido. Siempre imagino que si un día llegara a besar a Butters, sería algo mágico, romántico y emocionante y este beso, no estaba mal, era muy intenso, pero común, nada extraordinario, simplemente un beso mas. Se separaron y Leo pudo ver la mirada de Kenny un tanto decepcionado.

-Ya te diste cuenta verdad- Sonreía un tanto satisfecho el pelinegro, una risa de victoria por así decirlo.

-No eres Butters-

-BINGO- Saca otro cigarro de su pantalón, se lo pone en la boca y con la otra mano toma su encendedor para prenderlo.

-Lo arruinaste todo, sabes, no debiste seguirme, no debías saber quién era y mucho menos habérselo preguntado directamente a Butters, el no tenia por que saber de mi aun, no estaba preparado. Afortunadamente fui yo quien salió y no ese maldito bastardo- Se recargo nuevamente en la roca, mirando al cielo, mientras fumaba suavemente su cigarrillo. Kenny aun estaba en shock, el que tenia frente a él era Butters, su cuerpo, sus ojos, incluso su aroma, pero al mismo tiempo no era él, se paraba diferente, su voz era distinta e incluso hablaba muy distinto.

-¿Te refieres a Caos?- pregunto el chico de naranja.

-Ambos estamos aquí por la misma razón, proteger a Butters, pero él hace las cosas muy… Diferentes… Ojala y nunca llegue el día en que tengas que conocerlo-

-¿Pero cómo fue que paso? ¿Por qué tu? ¿Y Butters donde…?-

-Oye yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo, no tengo las respuestas a lo que me estas preguntando, solo sé que cuando Butters no puede manejar algo yo salgo y trato de resolverlo-

-¡¿Resolverlo?!- su tono sonaba molesto –Te escapaste de su casa, vas a una fiesta y te acuestas con el primer chico que encuentras, en qué mundo se puede llamar a eso resolver un problema-

-No fue el primer chico que encontré, era algo que Butters… No lo entenderías de todos modos y no tengo el jodido Humor para explicártelo a ti-

-Quiero hablar con Butters, déjalo salir, vete o solo haz lo que tengas que hacer para poder verlo-

-No es tan simple-

-Por un carajo, deja de jugar conmigo- alza la voy con tono molesto

-Oye- Se pone enfrente del rubio enojado – Ya te dije que yo tampoco entiendo muy bien esta mierda de situación, yo no controlo cuando aparezco y cuando me voy, se tienen que dar varias circunstancias para eso-

-¿Cuáles Circunstancias tienen que pasar para que Butters regrese?-

-Bueno, primero, tengo que estar en el mismo lugar que aparecí, que en este caso fue dentro del cuarto de Butters, segundo, tengo que estar seguro de que el estará bien si me voy, no es un capricho o algo por el estilo, simplemente tengo que tener ese sentimiento para irme-

-Bien, vámonos-

-¿A dónde?-

-A tu casa… a la de Butters, ya llegando ahí veremos que hacer-

-Sus padres van a estar ahí, si me ven llevaran a Butters nuevamente con el viejo loco y van a querer encerarlo, no dejare que eso pase-

-Encontrare una manera de que no nos vean hasta que Butters este de vuelta, y te prometo que no dejare que le toquen si quiera un cabello, tienes mi palabra-

-Necesito pedirte una cosa más… No le digas aun lo que paso ayer entre nosotros, se que tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo, pero no por el momento, el pobre ya está pasando por mucho-

-Bien… no diré nada, pero apresúrate-

Se fueron caminando sin decir una palabra, Leo delante de Kenny, y este ultimo pensando en tantas cosas, ahora ya sabía la verdad, y, aunque no era su obligación, tendría que proteger a Butters de ahora en adelante… incluso de el mismo si es necesario.

Llegaron al otro lado de la casa de los Stotch.

-Quédate aquí- Dijo el rubio mientras dejaba al chico de la peluca del otro lado de la calle. Se acerco lentamente, no se oía ni un ruido dentro de la casa, miro por la ventana y se notaba vacía, lo más probable es que salieron a buscar a su hijo. Le dio una seña a leo para que se acercara junto a él.

-No hay nadie en la casa, creo que salieron, pero la puerta está cerrada-

-No hay problema, Butters siempre carga consigo las llaves y afortunadamente no tuve tiempo de cambiar de pantalón-

Entraron a la casa y subieron al cuarto del rubio, no había cambiado mucho, siempre conservo ese ambiente infantil que sus padres le imponían.

-Bien ¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto Kenny. El otro chico se quito la peluca y su chaleco y las guardo en una caja dentro del ropero y acto seguido se puso la ropa que tenía antes de lo ocurrido. Se recargo en la pared, dio un fuerte suspiro tratando de calmarse.

-No puedo –dijo- Cuando los padres de Butters regresen lo castigaran, y no solo eso, es la primera vez que escape frente a ellos, lo enviaran a un manicomio, lo encerraran, lo obligaran a tomar drogas y…- Su preocupación iba en aumento pero en ese instante Kenny lo abraza rodeándolo con sus brazos poniendo el rostro del chico en su pecho.

-No dejare que nada de eso pase, te prometo que Butters nunca sufrirá, nadie más sabrá de esto- Por alguna razón, Leo pudo sentir una paz en ese momento, todas las preocupaciones que tenían desaparecieron en ese instante.

-¿Kenny? ¿Eres tú?- La voz de su acompañante cambio, era tierna y tímida, justo la que quería oír el chico de naranja.

-Butters… volviste- Lo separo un poco de su cuerpo para poder verlo de frente y mirar sus ojos directamente. Una sonrisa se apodero del rubio de ojos azules, por un momento pensó que podría perder a su inocente chico.

-Ho dios, paso de nuevo ¿verdad? –El pequeño rubio ahora era consciente de que es lo que pasaba cuando tenía sus lagunas mentales, no pudo contener el llanto y abraso fuertemente a Kenny a lo que él respondió de la misma manera.

-Tranquilo- Le decía suavemente mientras posaba su rostro sobre el cabello dorado de su niño confundido –todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo-

Kenny aprendería muy pronto, que no debería hacer promesas que no puede cumplir.

* * *

**En el siguiente capitulo ya voy a interactuar con mas personajes y empezare con un Style, aun que me consentrare mas el Butters y Kenny (es que me encanta esta pareja)** **Muchas gracias por seguirme**


	5. Una relación sana

**Bien, subo el capitulo 5, aquí empieza a verse un poco el Style, y el bunny ya se hace mas notorio XD (los amo a esos 2)**

* * *

Lunes por la mañana. Era un día muy nublado en el condado se South Park, Las nubes se veían grises, señales de que se aproximaba una lluvia. Stan y Kyle esperaban el autobús de la escuela, como de costumbre, pero hablando de lo que pasó en la fiesta y todos los rumores que se oían de sus amigos y justo en ese instante llega Kenny a un lado de ellos.

-Hey Kenny, que te paso el sábado- Dijo el pelirrojo –Dicen que te acostaste con el chico raro y saliste desnudo al patio-

-A demás –Dice el azabache- otros comentaron que saliste de la fiesta a perseguirlo, normalmente es al revés, siempre son los otros que te siguen después de que tienen sexo, no entiendo que te paso-

No podía decirles a sus amigos la verdad sobre Butters, se lo prometió a Leo y a sus padres, nunca le gusto la idea de mentir, pero esto iba más allá de sus principios.

-Solo quería saber donde vivía, pero lo perdí de vista, se fue corriendo muy rápido- Respondió seriamente, sin un comentario promiscuo o juguetón y Kyle noto eso inmediatamente, pues siempre aprovecha una oportunidad para insinuarle algo.

Cartman llega a la parada del autobús, se encontraba muy feliz y quería restregárselo en la cara a cierto pelinegro.

-Hola chicos- decía con un tono de presunción –que tal se la pasaron en la fiesta de Token, lamento mucho haberlos dejado solos, pero estaba ocupado cortejando a una dama en especial-

-Maldito culo gordo –respondió Stan enfadado –si lo que quieres es que te rompa la cara en este instante lo estas logrando y con honores-

Normalmente los que empezaban una pelea infantil son Kyle y Cartman, por lo que era algo de admirarse que fueran esos 2 los que se encontraban discutiendo y de ser otro día, Kenny ya hubiera hecho un comentario para disfrutar de la situación, pero él estaba ahogado en sus pensamientos, a varios pasos de distancia de sus amigos, mirando fijamente el piso.

El pelirrojo noto también eso, ya eran 2 cosas que jamás dejaría pasar su amigo para divertirse, era muy extraño. Se acerco al rubio para ver cómo estaba además de que quiso alejarse de la pelea de sus amigos, más que nada porque el tema era de Stan con Wendy y estaba harto tratando de hacer que su mejor amigo pudiera de pasar página.

-Hey Kenny… ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien… solo que… estoy pensando en muchas cosas-

-Sabes Kenny, sé que no digo esto muy seguido, pero eres mi amigo, y me preocupo por ti y últimamente me he preocupado aun más-

-¿A qué viene ese comentario?- Kenny conocía mucho a Kyle, tal vez no tanto como su mejor amigo, pero notaba cosas de él que los demás no, y sabia que siempre que el pelirrojo daba una frase profunda era porque diría algo que no quería oír.

-Bueno, es que, la forma en que estas llevando tu vida, las relaciones que estas teniendo, todo eso siento que… no se… te están dañando-

-No sé a qué viene ese comentario Kyle-

-Aquella noche creo que te excediste, ni si quiera conocías a ese chico y tuviste sexo con él, y no solo eso, saliste desnudo al patio y desapareciste de la fiesta… pienso que no tienes idea de cómo tener una relación sana y estable-

Tal vez fue el hecho de sabía que Kyle tenía razón, o todo lo que había descubierto de Butters era mucho para ese día o simplemente no estaba de humor para oír un sermón, sea cual fuese la razón el rubio se molesto y no puedo controlar lo que respondió.

-Kyle, dime ¿Qué sabes tú de una "relación sana"?-

-¿Preguntas eso porque no he tenido una novia?-

-No, lo digo porque yo me he dado cuenta sobre muchas cosas de ti. Crees que no he visto cómo miras a tu mejor amigo, tal vez puedas engañar a todos, incluso al mismo Stan, pero no a mí, conozco esa mirada porque yo también he mirado así, te gusta, no se a que grado, pero sé que sientes algo por él más que como tú "mejor amigo" y creo que es patético, sabes, convivir todos los días con alguien que te gusta y nunca decírselo, tener que conformarse con una simple amistad cuando sabes que en el fondo quieres algo más. Qué triste y patética relación tienes, a si que no vegas con un sermón de cómo llevar una relación sana cuando tú no puedes tener una ¿de a cuerdo?-

El autobús escolar llego en ese momento y Kenny lo abordo rápidamente y se sentó en la parte trasera, lejos de sus amigos. Los otros 3 se sentaron juntos, El azabache y el castaño seguían peleando mientras Kyle no hacia un esfuerzo por detenerlos, las palabras de Kenny lo dejaron pensando.

Llegaron rápidamente a la preparatoria, no perdieron tiempo y entraron al salón, Butters levanto la vista y vio a Kenny entrar por la puerta a lo cual él lo miro también. Ambos dieron una sonrisa de paz, como si al verse todas las preocupaciones desaparecieran. El rubio de naranja se separo de sus amigos y se sentó a un lado del pupitre del rubio. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, ellos 2 no dijeron una palabra, no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

Toco el timbre del recreo, todos salieron a la cafetería a comer sus respectivos almuerzos, o al menos los que lo tenían. Justo cundo Kenny iba a salir con sus amigos se escucha la voz del pequeño rubio

-¡Kenny! –Exclamo un poco tímido- Yo me preguntaba… si quieres… y si no te molesta… yo… -aprieta los puños, se tenía que armar de valor –te gustaría comer conmigo- Se sonrojo y se puso muy nervioso esperando la respuesta.

-Me encantaría- dijo con una sonrisa- Pero no tengo almuerzo y mis padres nunca me dan dinero-

-No te preocupes, yo nunca me acabo lo que mis papas me dejan, podemos compartir… digo, si quieres- chocaba sus nudillos como siempre lo ha hecho. Kenny solo pensó en lo tierno que se veía cuando hacia eso, una de las tantas razones por las que estaba enamorado de ese rubio.

Al llegar al comedor, pasaron a un lado donde estaban Kyle y los demás. Kenny paso seguido y los Ignoro por completo. Fuero a la mesa de una esquina, se sentaron y Butters saco su lonchera, le habían dado 3 sándwich integrales, 1 manzana y un jugo… demasiado para un chico tan delgado. Kenny agarro uno, el sándwich estaba muy bien servido, jamón, queso, lechuga, tomate, aceitunas… No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que comió así de saludable. Butters simplemente estaba contento con una sonrisa en su rostro, no podía creer que estaba sentado junto a Kenny.

-¿Cómo te fue con tus padres cuando me fui?- pregunto el chico de naranja. La sonrisa de Butters cambio en ese instante, deja la comida en el plato y pone su vista en el suelo. El otro chico se dio cuenta de inmediato –No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres-

-No… Está bien… Ellos no querían hablar conmigo aun, quieren esperar para ir hoy en la tarde con el Psicriata, solo me dieron unas pastillas para calmarme, fue todo…-

Kenny no podía imaginar por lo que estaría pasando su lindo chico, después de todo, ¿Qué tan bien puedes tomar la notica de que tienes una enfermedad mental? Pone su mano sobre la de él para transmitir un poco de confianza.

-¡Hey! Todo va a salir bien- le sonríe de una forma muy sincera y Butters le responde de la misma manera.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del comedor, cierto gordo nota que falta alguien en su grupo.

-¿Por qué el pobre no se sentó con nosotros?- Preguntaba el castaño

-Creo que está molesto conmigo- dijo Kyle

-Valla, el pobre y el judío enojados, esto sí es de fotografía-

-Cierra tu maldita boca culón, yo solo me preocupaba por el-

-¿Y por qué se pelearon?- Pregunto Stan

-¡Ho! Bueno… -se puso rojo Kyle- solo le dije que no debió acostarse con aquel chico de la otra noche, no sabe absolutamente nada de él y eso no le importa-

-De eso es se trata todo –dijo decepcionado Cartman- ¡Ba! Si lo que querían es información de ese extraño me hubieran dicho, puedo averiguar todo de el-

-Ese no es el punto pendejo –contestaba enojado Kyle, aquí estaba la pelea que se esperaba de estos 2 –Se trata de que Kenny no piensa mucho en sus consecuencias, y además nadie sabe nada de ese chico raro, ¿Que te hace pensar que tu puedes averiguar algo sobre él?-

-No me digas pendejo judío de mierda, te apuesto 100 dólares a que en una semana averiguo todo lo que necesitan-

-No voy a apostar nada por una estupidez así-

-¿Qué pasa Kyle, tu sangre judía teme por perder tanto dinero? Si estás seguro de que no puedo averiguar nada porque no apuestas-

-Deja de insultar a mi gente, ¿Quieres apostar? Bien si tu descubres todo sobre ese chico, nombre, edad, donde vive, sus padres, donde estudia, a que se dedica y todo lo demás te pago 100 dólares en efectivo, pero si no puedes, en tu vida vuelves a mencionar o presumir frente a nosotros algo sobre lo tuyo con Wendy ¿Aceptas?-

-Es un trato judío, te hare tragar tus palabras y que te las metas por el culo- diciendo eso se levanto de la banca

-Dios, como detesto a Cartman- dijo el pelirrojo

-Ya sabes cómo es el- contesta el pelinegro

-No sé porque se obsesiona con esto, por mi sería mejor que ese Leo simplemente desapareciera y que no lo volvamos a ver nunca-

-Aun no entiendo porque lo odias tanto, digo, ni si quiera te molesto a ti proponiéndote cosas-

-No, pero a ti si- Kyle entrecierra los ojos, ese comentario no tendría que haber salido de su boca

-¿Y?, que tiene de malo que un hombre me propongas cosas… no es que me guste o algo por el estilo, el punto es que no sé porque te enojas-

-Porque…- "demonios, piensa algo" se decía- eres mi mejor amigo, me preocupo por ti, no me gustaría que te relacionaras con alguien que solo busca sexo-

-¿Qué tiene de malo el sexo? A veces me gustaría ser como Kenny, que no se involucra sentimentalmente, solo se divierte-

-El es diferente, siempre ha sido un pervertido, desde los 8 años empezó a ver revistas porno y para empezar ni si quiera es virgen-

-Yo tampoco…- "O demonios" pensó el pelinegro

-¿Stan? ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Nada, olvídalo-

-No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo, se supone que nos contamos todo, que nunca nos guardamos secretos y ahora descubro que me has estado mintiendo-

-No es la gran cosa, no exageres por favor-

-¿Desde cuándo? –

-Kyle, por favor, eso no importa- se tomaba el puente de la nariz

-Stan, al menos ten la decencia de no mentirme más- El pelinegro da un fuerte suspiro, se imagino que esto pasaría si le contaba la verdad, y pensaba que lo que más le molestaba a su amigo es que el si seguía siendo virgen.

-Fue hace un año, los papas de Wendy salieron de la ciudad y me quede en su casa, no estaba planeado, solo veíamos una película, nos besamos y una cosa llego a la otra-

-¿Y por qué nunca me lo contaste?-

-Pues en esos momentos mi relación con Wendy ya estaba bastante mal y todos insistían en que debía de dejarla y tú eras quien más me lo repetía, y si te lo contaba me hubieras jodido las bolas como siempre lo has hecho cuando se trata de Wendy y Yo-

-PORQUE TENIA RAZON Wendy solo te estaba lastimando y lo sigue haciendo y no puedo creer que seas tan pendejo como para seguir pensando en ella-

-Basta Kyle- azota sus manos contra la mesa haciendo que esta tiemble por el golpe

-No puedo… no esta vez- El pelirrojo se da levanta y deja solo a Stan en la mesa

-Mierda- dijo el azabache tomándose el puente de la nariz

Las clases siguieron, Ninguno de los 4 se dirigieron la palabra en lo que quedaba del tiempo de la escuela, si bien, era normal ver enojado a uno de ellos, era muy extraño que los 4 estuvieron sin hablarse.

* * *

**Por el momento me quedo aqui XD, en el proximo habra un pequeño K2 (es que tambien me gusta esa pareja :P) **


	6. Impulsos

**Bien, actualizo el capitulo 6, últimamente se me a dado por escribir mucho XD. Como dije al principio, habria un pequeño K2 y pues aquí esta. En cuanto al lemon, pues intento hacer lo mejor que puedo pero supongo que no soy lo suficientemente pervertido para recrear una XD**

* * *

La campana de la salida suena, los 4 iban caminado juntos pero sin dirigirse una palabra, Kenny molesto con Kyle, este enojado con Stan, el cual a su vez esta muriéndose de rabia con Cartman y este ultimo… bueno el siempre está molesto por todo. Las Nubes estaban más grises que en la mañana, se sentía el ambiente húmedo en el aire, señal de que en cualquier momento podría empezar a llover.

Kenny se adelanta y se separa de los otros 3 hacia la salida principal de la escuela sin mirar atrás, estos pensando qué era por evitar a Kyle pero en verdad quería alcanzar a Butters para decirle algo que ya no podía aguantar callarse.

-¡Butters!- Le dijo para que se detuviera

-Oh Kenny, lo siento, tengo que darme prisa, mis papas me dijeron que vendrían por mí a la escuela-

-Yo, solo quiero decirte algo- Su respiración se hace más rápido, las manos le empiezan a sudar y siente un calor en su cuerpo, aun se le dificultaba creer que este chico tan inocente fuera el único de todo el condado de South Park que lo hiciera actuar de este modo.

-Si… dime Kenny-

-Quería decirte que no importa lo que pase ni lo que suceda, yo…- El rubio solo quería decirle cuanto lo quería, que siempre pensaba en el, que si un día llegase a cambiar su fama de promiscuo será solo por él, pues en toda la vida jamás conocería a alguien tan tierno, sincero, leal y bondadoso como Leopold Butters Scotch, pero… ¿Debería? No podría saber cómo lo tomaría y sobre todo, si no causaría una cadena de emociones. Aun así Kenny siempre se distinguía por seguir más sus impulsos que la razón.

-¡Yo quiero decirte cuanto…!- En eso se oye el claxon del carro de lo Scotch llamando a si hijo.

-Butters, date prisa –grito su padre- Recuerda que tenemos una cita-

-Un… momento papa- grito el pequeño, voltea nuevamente donde esta Kenny, al parecer espera con ansias las palabras que le fuera a decir -¿Qué estabas diciendo?-

La adrenalina del momento se había ido, empezó a meditar sobre lo peligroso que serian sus palabras pues la otra personalidad de Butters le pidió que no le dijera nada de lo que paso entre ellos.

-Yo… solo quería desearte que te mejores- Trata de disimular una sonrisa a lo que Butters responde con una cara un poco desilusionado

-Ok… Gracias Kenny- y se retira para subirse al auto de sus padres.

Al rubio no le queda de otra que llegar a su casa resignado por lo que paso.

Del otro lado de la calle Cartman se despide de sus amigos

-Bueno Hippies, yo me retiro, tengo que comenzar mi investigación desde ahorita- dicho esto se separa de sus amigos. Kyle empieza a caminar rápido tratando de dejar a Stan atrás pues quería evitar estar a solas con su amigo. Este intenta seguir su paso y le habla.

-Kyle-

-Ahora no están-

-¡Espera por favor!- Lo sostiene del hombro y hace que el pelirrojo de una media vuelta forzada. Se oye el primer trueno en el cielo y pocos segundos después empieza a llover muy fuerte.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho lo de Wendy, pero eres mi amigo Kyle, mi mejor amigo y sé que me perdonaras y yo estaré ahí para darte la mano cuando lo necesites, solo espero que no tardes tanto- Se queda de pie con el agua empapándolo poco a poco, esperando una respuesta de su mejor amigo, pero este no le responde nada, ni si quera le dirigía la mirada.

-Bien… Adiós Kyle- El azabache se retira para su casa para no mojarse del todo.

-Lo sé Stan, somos amigos… solo eso- dijo en un susurro, quedándose en medio de la banqueta, mojándose por la lluvia.

En Casa de Kenny, este se quitaba su anorak pues había sido alcanzado un poco por la lluvia quedando únicamente en bóxers y una camisa blanca delgada que traía debajo. Se disponía a recostarse a descansar en su sillón viejo de la sala, para su fortuna no había nadie en su casa, no sabía dónde estaban y no le preocupaba. Su mente empezó a divagar pensando en su rubio amado. Pensamientos sucios se cruzaron por su mente recordando la noche del sábado, si bien en si no era Butters con el que se acostó, era su cuerpo, y valla que era sexy, mucho mejor a como lo imaginaba. Su hombría se empezaba a notar en su Ropa interior. Tal vez una pequeña diversión solitaria le haría olvidar un poco las cosas y cuando apenas estaba poniendo sus manos debajo del Bóxer se oye el timbre de la casa sacando abruptamente al chico de las fantasías de su cabeza. "Demonios" pensó un poco molesto.

El rubio fue a la entrada ¿quién podría venir con este clima? Abrió la puerta en vio a Kyle totalmente mojado con la mirada triste perdida en el suelo.

-Se que estas molesto conmigo pero… yo… no se con quien hablar y… ¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto el judío sin levantar su rostro

-Oh… si, adelante Kyle- Entro a la casa sin tomarle importancia que estaba empapado. Se dirigió al sillón viejo de los McCormick y se sentó con los pies arriba de cuclillas agarrando las piernas con sus brazos. Ni si quera noto que su amigo se encontraba en paños menores.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Kenny

-No, no estoy bien- El Rubio dedujo rápidamente que tenía algo que ver con su mejor amigo, pues de no ser así estaría hablando con Stan y no aquí con él. Se sentó a un lado y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kyle para transmitir un poco de confianza y demostrarle que ya no se sentía molesto por lo de la mañana.

-Cuéntame, que pasó-

-Tenías razón sobre mí, sobre todo-

-¿Y qué es exactamente ese "todo"?

-Lo que dijiste en la mañana… todo era cierto… me gusta Stan, desde hace mucho tiempo… Yo estaba más que consiente de que nunca pasaría nada, somos los mejores amigos y entendía que hasta ahí llegaba nuestra relación, pero aun así tenía una pequeña esperanza, una falsa ilusión de que tal vez había una oportunidad, de que tal vez Stan podría corresponderme, de que tal vez, en una minúscula probabilidad, me veía algo más que como un amigo y… dios soy un imbécil -

-¿Y Por qué pensabas eso?

-Pues Stan no mostraba mucho interés por la chicas, con la única que salía era con Wendy, pero pensé que era más por costumbre que por amor, y hasta hace poco lo creía, pero hoy Stan me confesó que se acostó con ella hace 1 año-

-Wow, Stan tubo sexo con Wendy, que suertudo-

-Kenny estoy hablando en serio-

-Lo siento- se llevo una mano a la nuca puso una sonrisa- es que no puedo evitar pensar en cómo se vería Wendy sin ropa- Kyle sonrió un poco, Kenny no había cambiado en absoluto, siempre fue el pervertido de los 4 desde que eran niños y vivía sin temores ni miedos, porque, después de todo, que le puede asustar a alguien que no le teme a la muerte.

-El amor es un asco- suspiro el pelirrojo

-Ni que lo digas- suspiro también

-Esto no me lo creo ¿Kenny McCormick enamorado?-

-Es algo complicado, no puedo contártelo, pero solo digamos que no es el mejor momento para que esa persona se entere de lo que siento, podría empeorar mucho más aun la situación y que haga cosas de la cual se arrepienta después-

-Algo así siento yo en estos momentos…- Los dos dan un fuerte suspiro

-¡Dios! necesitamos hacer algo para dejar de pensar tanto en esto- seguía diciendo Kyle- Tu eres el experto Kenny ¿Qué haces en estas situaciones?- El rubio sin pensarlo hizo lo que siempre hace cuando quiere divertirse un rato, y esta vez sí que lo necesitaba y dado que el Pelirrojo lo interrumpió antes de "desahogarse" tendría ser él quien lo ayudara. Tomo a Kyle del rostro y le planto un beso con mucha pasión. No duraron ni 3 segundos por que el pelirrojo lo aparto de un empujón tirando a su amigo en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué jodidos estás haciendo Kenny?!-

-¿Quieres olvidarte un rato de todo no es así? Bien así es como yo supero las cosas- se sienta nuevamente a un lado de él para intentar explicar su punto.

-Pero Kenny, yo no siento nada por ti, es decir eres mi amigo y te aprecio como tal, pero jamás podríamos tener una relación o ser pareja-

-Todo eso lo sé-

-¿Entonces por qué…?-

-Kyle, tu lo has dicho, somos amigos, estamos consientes de que nunca sentiremos algo más del uno del otro, y eso es bueno sabes, no tener la presión de que puedes dañar a alguien o salir lastimado. Solo divertirse un rato y para serte sincero siempre he tenido fantasías contigo- sonríe con una cara pervertida

-Pero yo aun soy… nunca he tenido…- respondía un poco nervioso el judío

-Lo sé, y respeto eso, pero hay muchas formas de divertirse sin tener que llegar a tercera base- Kyle pensaba mucho sobre la proposición de su amigo, mentiría si decía que tampoco tuvo alguna clase de fantasía con Kenny, pero él era la voz de la moral en su grupo, el que siempre hacia lo correcto, que nunca sobreponía sus impulsos sobre la razón… pero luego pensó en Stan, después de todo le había mentido, ya tuvo sus propias experiencias dejando en claro que solo serian amigos…

-Solo nos estaríamos divirtiendo ¿Verdad?- pregunto el pelirrojo. Kenny sonrió, por fin estaba entendido como veía las cosas.

-Así es-

-Nada de relaciones sentimentales o algo por el estilo, y seguiríamos siendo amigos-

-Amigos con derechos, somos libres de hacer lo que queramos, no estamos atados con algún compromiso, solo pasaremos un buen momento, es todo-

Kyle aun estaba dudando, pensando si era correcto lo que harían, lo que pensarían los demás si supieran esto, lo que pensaría Stan al decirle lo que paso… Pero ¿Por qué tendría que decirle? ¿Qué acaso el no le guardo un secreto así de parecido?

-Sabes que, al carajo- Dijo el pelirrojo tomando a Kenny del cuello y besándolo desenfrenado todos sus impulsos sin control. Tal vez no fue su primer beso, pero era la primera vez que besaba aun chico y las sensaciones que experimentaba eran muy intensas. Kenny besaba algo salvaje y delicado a la vez, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del pelirrojo para encontrase con la suya y cuando se separan para respirar un poco, muerde suavemente el labio inferior del Judío que se encontraba sonrojado ante la situación. McCormick le demostraba que hacía honor a la fama que tenia, solo un beso y había logrado que el miembro de Kyle estuviera firme.

-Vamos a mi cuarto, Necesitamos quitarte esa ropa antes de que te enfermes- Exclamo el Rubio. Ambos sonreían pues sabían el significado de esas palabras y lo que pasaría al entrar al cuarto de Kenny.

* * *

**Pues aqu acaba este capitulo... si les gustaria algo de lemon de K2 me dicen... si no lo dejare para el Bunny y Style :P **

**Asta el siguiente capitulo**


	7. Amor Paternal

**Bien, pues e aqui el capitulo 7, Trate de escribir lo mejor que pude pero pues soy un novato en cuanto se trata de hacer fanfics, pero aun asi espero que sea de su agrado. Y pues, lo prometido es deuda X3, la gran mayoria me pidieron que pusiera lemon de K2 asi que en este capitulo esta. Recuerden que no puede pasar mucho entre ellos dos pues están reservados para sus verdaderos amores *w***

* * *

La lluvia continuaba mas fuerte aun, no lograba recordar cuándo fue la última vez que llovió así en el pueblo. El chico llega corriendo a la entrada de su casa, ya estaba demasiado empapado y no quería contraer un resfriado. Al entrar oye la voz de su madre.

-Querido, te alcanzo la lluvia, estas todo mojado, ve a cambiarte antes de que te enfermes- dijo dulcemente Sharon Marsh mientras estaba sentada en el sillón viendo la tele.

-Si mama, estaré en mi cuarto, tuve un día difícil, no quiero que me molesten- El azabache no se molesta en si quiera dirigirle una mirada a su madre, en esos momentos no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Abre la puerta de su cuarto y al entrar se quita la ropa mojada y se pone una ropa sucia que uso ayer, ni si quiera tenia ánimos de bañarse primero. Se recuesta boca arriba en su cama extendiendo sus brazos de lado a lado quedando en forma de cruz. Odiaba los días cuando discutía con Kyle, lo deprimían demasiado, ni si quiera cuando peleaba con Wendy se ponía así, nunca le llegaban a afectar tanto, no importa cuán fuerte haya sido una pelea con su ex novia siempre llegaba a casa y dejaba de pensar en eso. Pero con Kyle era diferente, era su mejor amigo, con el único que podía ser completamente el mismo y cuando se distanciaban de ese modo sentía que perdía una parte de su persona. Alguien toca la puerta de su cuarto.

-Hijo, ¿puedo entrar?-

-Si mama, adelante- dice sin siquiera voltear a ver la puerta. La mujer pasa y se acerca sentándose sobre la cama, a un lado de su hijo mientras lo ve con esa expresión en su rostro que conocía muy bien.

-Peleaste con Kyle, supongo- El pelinegro abre los ojos sorprendido de las palabras de su madre, nunca dio una señal o dijo algo para dar a entender eso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Dijo un poco sonrojado

-Querido –dice mientras le acaricia el cabello húmedo- Eres mi hijo, te conozco perfectamente, se cuán importante es Kyle para ti, siempre que llegas a la casa después de discutir con el entras sin mirar a los demás, te vas a tu cuarto y dices que no quieres que te molesten- pone una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, le daba un poco de gracia hacerle entender a su hijo cuan predecible era.

-Yo… estaremos bien, se que Kyle y yo seguiremos bien…-

-Lo sé cariño, solo recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo para hablar de lo que sea, eres mi hijo sin importar lo que pase- Le da un beso en la frente antes de retirarse hacia la puerta y justo cuando iba a salir del cuarto;

-Mama- Ella voltea para ver a su hijo que se puso sentado viendo hacia ella

-Si Stan-

-¿Crees que los mejores amigos no deban guardarse secretos?-

-Todos tenemos secretos que no les contamos a los amigos por más cercanos que sean, lo hacemos para protegerlos y las personas no deberían de molestarse por eso-

-Entonces ¿No debemos molestarnos por que los demás no nos digan toda la verdad?-

-Si cariño, aunque solo hay una excepción… cuando amas a una persona más que una amistad entonces es ahí cuando no debe de haber secretos, por que cuando eso pasa nos sentimos traicionados- Si, Sharon Marsh conocía muy bien a su hijo, incluso, tal vez mas que el mismo.

-Gracias mama-

-Descansa querido- Se retira del cuarto de su hijo y este se vuelve a recostar en la cama como al principio "Kyle… ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?" Se preguntaba

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Un pequeño rubio estaba sentado en medio de una sala blanca, con una mesa de metal al frente suyo con un espejo semi plateado en la pared frontal. No quería estar ahí, lo hacía sentir incomodo, observado y que de verdad estaba loco. Al otro lado de la sala, detrás del espejo de doble vista, los padres mostraban un rechazo a la propuesta del médico.

-Necesito que me dejen presionar a su hijo, cuando una personalidad alterna empieza a tomar mucho control sobre la persona es porque hay un "factor" que se está haciendo presente, necesitamos saber cual es para hacer el diagnostico correcto-

-No lo sé- Decía el padre angustiado por lo que harían pasar a su hijo. El Médico da un fuerte suspiro, el entendía que no era fácil para unos padres tan sobreprotectores tener que hacer sufrir un poco a su hijo, pero era la única forma de poder ayudarlo.

-Cuando afrontamos la personalidad llamada "caos"-seguía hablando el doctor- supimos que la ira irracional era ese factor y recetamos medicamentos para que no tuviera esos ataques y, como pueden ver, ha funcionado, pues esa personalidad esta suprimida por completo-

-Bien, pero estaremos aquí por si pasa algo- El doctor deja a los papas del otro lado y entra a ver a su paciente.

-Hola Butters- saludo al niño asustado y tomo asiento para verlo de frente

-Hola doctor-

-Butters, se que has estado pasando por mucho últimamente, pero todos queremos ayudarte, y para que eso pase necesito que seas totalmente sincero conmigo ¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Yo… Tratare- dijo eso rozando sus nudillos, señal de que estaba muy nervioso

-Bien, te hare unas preguntas y solo tendrás que responderlas- El rubio asentó con la cabeza –Bien empecemos ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas la noche del sábado?

-Yo… me fui a dormir-

-¿Y qué pasó antes de eso?-

-Yo… discutí con mis papas-

-¿Por qué discutieron?-

-Ellos no me dejaron ir a la fiesta a pesar de que se los pedí por toda la noche-

-Una fiesta he… y dime ¿Por qué quería ir?

-Yo… ¿Quería… ver a alguien?-

-¿A quién querías ver?- Butters se sonroja con esta pregunta, de verdad no le gustaba tocar ese tema.

-A un amigo de la escuela-

-Mmm… ¿Un amigo? Y dime ¿No podías verlo después? En clases por ejemplo-

-Sí, pero… es que… El me invito y dijo que me esperaría-

-¿Y porque es tan importante ese amigo?

-Yo… ya no quiero hablar de esto- rozaba sus nudillos más rápido

-¿Butters? ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de eso?-

-Porque no está bien lo que siento-

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes?- Presionaba al rubio con un mar de preguntas tratando de averiguar qué era lo que escondía.

-Yo… quiero irme a casa-

-¿Qué es lo que sientes ahorita?- seguía presionando

-Déjeme en paz por favor-

-Cuéntame Butters, por que no quieres hablar-

-¡HA DICHO QUE LO DEJARA EN PAZ!- Grito el rubio levantándose abruptamente del asiento azotando sus palmas contra la mesa. Su voz, su mirada y su postura habían cambiado por completo. Los padres, desde el otro lado pudieron observar todo y no soportaron más la situación por lo que entraron en la sala.

-Ya fue suficiente Doctor- exclamo Stephen Scotch al entrar rápidamente a la habitación

-Sáquenlo de aquí- Decía Leo señalando al hombre de bata –Butters no lo quiere aquí-

-Doctor, por favor salga- Continuo el padre mientras sostenía con una mano la puerta para que esta siguiera abierta dando a entender muy claro que hasta ahí habían llegado por hoy. El Médico no tubo de otra más que salir, se retiro mientras Leo lanzaba una mirada de repulsión. Los padres también dejaron el cuarto dejando nuevamente solo al rubio.

-Necesito seguir, tengo que hablar con él mientras este con esa personalidad- dijo inmediatamente el Psicriata cuando la puerta se cerró

-No doctor, fue suficiente por hoy- Interrumpió el padre

-Si se lo lleva no podremos ayudarlo-

-Ustedes no lo han ayudado, cuando lo trataron por primera vez dijeron que no pasaría de nuevo, tal vez suprimieron una personalidad pero luego apareció Leo, ¿Qué harán si sale otra? ¿Tendremos que pasar nuevamente por esto? Lo llevare a casa y tratare de que tenga una vida normal como los demás- Entro nuevamente a la sala y abraso a si hijo.

-Prométanme que no volverán a traer a Butters aquí- dice el rubio

-Te lo prometo- En eso siente como su hijo da un fuerte suspiro y relaja su cuerpo.

-¿Papa? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está el Doctor?- Había regresado Butters Nuevamente

-El ya se fue, ya todo pasó, nos vamos a casa-

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Kenneth McCormick, en su cuarto para ser más exactos, Pasaban cosas muy intensas. El pelirrojo aun no creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer con su amigo de la infancia. Aun se encontraban de pie y el rubio no dejaba de besarlo apasionadamente. Entonces para aumentar el éxtasis, Kenny toma la parte baja de la camisa de su amigo y la estira hacia arriba tratando de quitársela. Este se quita su ushanka y levanta los brazos sin resistirse quedando desnudo del torso. Era totalmente delgado y blanco con unas cuantas pecas en su espalda. No tenía mucho musculo, pero eso excitaba mas su amigo, poder apreciar lo frágil que se veía en esa situación. Aun besándolo, Kenny desabrocha el pantalón mojado de su amigo, baja el cierre lentamente y al soltarlo cae al suelo por el peso del agua que tenia. Seguido a eso Kenny toma de la cintura a Kyle y lo tumba en la cama, le quita los zapatos y los calcetines quedando únicamente en ropa interior, un bóxer corto y ajustado que hacía notar perfectamente la erección que tenia. El rubio se quita la camisa que tenía para que los dos quedaran solamente con un bóxer. Se acuesta encima de él y lo abraza mientras seguía besándolo. Los gemidos de Kyle se hacían más fuertes, no podía contener lo bien que se sentía tener a Kenny de esa manera, solo había oído que era muy bueno en el sexo, pero confirmarlo de esa manera era simplemente increíble, sabia donde tocar, como besar, como acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo para que se quedara sin respiración y cuando siente que las cosas no podían sentirse mejor, su amigo de ojos azules pasa su mano debajo de su bóxer para empezar a masturbarlo suavemente. Kenny podía sentir que tenía líquido semitransparente saliendo del miembro de su amigo, señal de que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Ahora era el momento, le quito el bóxer y el hizo lo mismo para que los dos quedaran desnudos completamente. Se puso de costado y tomo la mano de Kyle y la dirigió hacia su miembro para que los dos pudieran masturbarse mutuamente, viéndose la cara frente a frente y besarlo en cada oportunidad que tenían.

Sus respiraciones se hacían más agitadas, el pelirrojo gemía mas y mas fuerte mientras Kenny gozaba observar el rostro que hacia al experimentar cada sensación.

-Kenny yo ya me….- dijo Kyle en un grito sin aire a lo que su amigo lanzo un beso y los dos pudieran venirse descontroladamente. Así, los dos terminaron cubiertos de la esencia del otro en su abdomen.

Duraron un rato en esa posición, tocando el pene del otro, sonriendo por lo que acaban de hacer. Ni uno de los dos podía creer lo que paso.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Qué tal estuvo?- Dice el rubio para romper el silencio

-Fue… increíble, nunca pensé que podría sentirse así de bien- sonríe sinceramente mientras acaricia el rostro de Kenny a lo que él responde con una mirada un tanto extrañado.

-Kyle, recuerda lo que dijimos, seguimos siendo solo amigos, nada de…-

-Lo sé Kenny, aun sigues siendo solo mi amigo… pero eso no significa que esto no pueda volver a pasar ¿Verdad?

El rubio responde con una sonrisa, ¿Quién pensaría que Kyle Broflovski algún día pensara de esa manera? Sin embargo, cualquiera acción de esa magnitud traería muchas consecuencias, solo era de esperar que tan grandes llegarían a ser.

* * *

**Bien, espero haber hecho un buen lemon X3, el el primero que escribo a si que espero sinceramente que les guste. En los proximos capítulos haré algo con Kyle... no se si les agrade a todos lo que pasara pero es parte del drama de esta historia, aun asi les aseguro que habra un lindo Style XD. Me despido por el momento y muchas gracias por leerme.**


	8. Lo haré de nuevo

**Hola amigos de FanFiction. Pues actualizo con el capitulo 8, el K2 aun sigue (es que por alguna razon me gusta esa pareja tambien) espero que les sea de su agrado**

* * *

Era una mañana despejada en el condado de South Park, un pelirrojo caminaba a la parada de autobús que acostumbraba. Sus pensamientos divagaban sobre lo que paso ayer en casa de uno de sus amigos, era inútil mentirse a sí mismo y decir que solo fue un acto impulsivo y que nunca lo volvería a hacer, pues al pensarlo detenidamente, fue todo lo contrario, era algo que quería hacer desde hace ya mucho tiempo y le gusto a demás no temía en repetirlo, se podría decir que ansiaba el momento que pasara de nuevo y lo mejor de todo, es que tenia al mejor maestro que pudo haberse encontrado.

Se sale de sus pensamientos al ver al pelinegro esperando a un lado de la señal de autobús, recordó que apenas ayer había peleado con Stan y no se habían hablado desde entonces. Kyle ya no estaba enojado, no tanto porque perdono a su amigo por mentirle, sino mas bien porque ahora estaba a la par, en las mismas condiciones, ahora era él quien también le guardaba un secreto igual o más grande que el que le conto el azabache, a si que el karma estaba nivelado, o al menos así pensaba. Se acerca con pasos seguros y firmes a un lado de su amigo.

-Hola Stan- saludo como de costumbre

-¡Hola Kyle!- respondió sorprendido pues pensó que Kyle lo evitaría durante todo el día como comúnmente lo hace cuando se enfadan, era la rutina de ellos 2 cuando se peleaban de esa forma.

-Yo quería hablar sobre lo que paso ayer- siguió diciendo Stan –se que somos los mejores amigos y todo eso pero…-

-Stan está bien- le interrumpe antes de oír todas sus disculpas ya que no eran necesarias –También estuve pensando en eso y me di cuenta que al final todos tenemos secretos que no les contamos a los demás y debemos de vivir con eso- El azabache se quedo sorprendido, le había robado las palabras que quería decir y lo dijo aun mejor a como él lo estaba pensando

-Gracias a dios, que bueno que lo entendiste, pensé que…- se detiene a pensar un poco sobre lo sucedido, si Kyle dijo eso por una razón

-Kyle- siguió hablando el pelinegro -¿Tu también me guardas secretos?- pregunto extrañado.

-Bueno… yo… este…- se sentía atrapado ante esa pregunta tan directa, mentir era muy diferente a no decir una verdad, y Kyle siempre era pésimo para decir mentiras.

-Hola chicos- saluda Kenny llegando a la parada salvando al pelirrojo de una auto-confesión.

-Hola Kenny- saluda el azabache. Kyle solo mueve la cabeza para saludarlo con una sonrisa de lado a lado, a lo que Kenny se sonríe también, era bueno saber que el judío no se arrepentía o sentía alguna clase de culpa por la pequeña aventura que tuvieron.

-¿Y de que estaba hablando?- pregunto el rubio

-De nada importante ¿Verdad Stan?- habla rápidamente el pelirrojo antes de que su amigo continuara con el interrogatorio. El pelinegro entendió rápidamente que Kyle no quería seguir con la plática en frente de Kenny.

-Si así es… ¿Por cierto, donde está Cartman? Siempre llega antes que tu-

-El gordo se reporto enfermo- contesta el rubio

-¡¿Enfermo?!- responde con un tono molesto Kyle –Todos sabemos que eso es mentira, lo más seguro es que solo quiere el día libre para tratar de saber un poco mas de ese chico raro y ganarme la apuesta, tengo que darle crédito por el esfuerzo que está haciendo… pero aun así no le quita lo pendejo e idiota que es-

-Tranquilo Kyle, no creo que Cartman averigüe algo- le dice el pelinegro

El autobús escolar llega, los 3 se suben y sigue el día con total normalidad. Al llegar al salón de clases notan que este estaba casi vacío sin ni un alumno y solo ven a Teweek sentado.

-Teweek ¿Dónde están todos?- pregunta Stan

-¡Gah! Tampoco les llego la noticia, Jesús, es bueno saber que no fui al único que no le llego el mensaje-

-Cual Mensaje- siguió preguntando el pelinegro

-¡Ngn! La profesora va a llegar como 1 hora tarde, le llamo a Wendy en la noche para que les dijera a todos los del salón que también llegaran tarde, pero por alguna razón no me dijeron a mí, oh Jesús, no le caigo bien a nadie, tal vez todos me odian y me van a querer matar, es demasiada presión…. Tengo que ir por un café- Dicho esto sale corriendo a la cafetería.

-¿Wendy sabia que la profesora no llegaría y no me hablo si quiera para avisarme?- dijo Stan con un tono triste

-Por Moisés, no otra vez- Dice el Pelirrojo fastidiado por este deja-vu que se repetía una vez más. Kenny abre la puerta del salón para retirarse y antes de irse Kyle le habla.

-Hey Kenny ¿A dónde vas?-

-La profesora llegara tarde, iré al baño y después me iré al patio a fumar un rato- Dicho eso Kenny se retira para ir al tocador de los hombres dejando a los otros 2 solos. Stan apenas quería retomar la plática que dejaron pendiente en la parada del autobús cuando Kyle habla primero.

-Sabes, voy a dejar un libro a la biblioteca que se me ha olvidado entregar, no me tardo- y se separa del azabache dejándolo con la boca abierta donde apenas iba a decir una palabra. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no tomo la dirección para ir a la biblioteca, se desvía para el baño de los hombres, y dado que eran las primeras horas uno podía estar con la plena seguridad de que estarían vacios, pues toda la escuela, a excepción de su grupo, se encontraba en clases. Abre la puerta y puede ver la espalda de a su amigo con el anorak naranja, frente a un orinal.

-Hey Kenny- dice el judío mirándolo con una sonrisa juguetona… muy similar a la que hace Kenny cuando tiene pensamientos pervertidos

-Kyle ¿Qué haces aquí?- se sube el cierre de su bragueta y se da la media vuelta viendo a su amigo un tanto sorprendido.

-Siguiendo tu consejo… Divirtiéndome- Acto seguido Kyle toma del cuello al Rubio y lo besa intensamente y a Kenny no necesitan que le digan 2 veces para corresponder de la misma manera. El pelirrojo baja una de sus manos para dirigirse a la entrepierna de Kenny haciendo que este se separe el beso para mirarlo de frente

-¿Es en serio? ¿Aquí en la escuela, en este momento?- Pregunta sorprendido el Rubio por lo que quería hacer su amigo.

-Oh vamos Kenny, estoy seguro que has hecho cosas más atrevidas que esta, además todos están en clases y ningún profesor deja salir a nadie en la mañana al baño.

-Bien, como quieras- Responde llevándose a uno de los retretes. Entra en el cubículo y cierra la puerta, solo por si acaso llegara alguien. Las manos de ambos tocaban con más pasión al otro, el rubio tenía que admitir que el hecho de que fuera su amigo desde niño le daba un toque de emoción a esta ventura. Kenny se sienta en el retrete, Kyle camina de frente, abre las piernas de lado a lado y se sienta sobre este de modo contrario para mirarse de frente. En esa pose podía tocar perfectamente el trasero del pelirrojo que estaba en pleno extasíes por lo que hacía, romper las reglas de ese modo, comportándose como nunca pensó que lo haría, y, lo mejor de todo, era que en esos momentos olvidaba completamente a Stan.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando oyen que la puerta del baño se abre y se escuchan los pasos de alguien entrando. Kyle vuelve al mundo real haciendo que su corazón casi se detuviera. Levanta sus pies y los recarga contra la pared para que solo se viera los pies de Kenny por debajo de la puerta del baño y que pareciera que dentro del cubículo solo estaba Kenny, pero esa pose hace que se pueda caer hacia atrás por lo que pone sus manos de lado a lado contra las paredes para recargarse y no caer al piso. El rubio estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, a Kenny no le importaba si los descubrían, no sería la primera vez que fuera castigado por hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero ver a su amigo espantado por poder ser descubierto en plena escena le causaba gracia. Se oye al el chico acercarse a un orinal abre su cremallera y orina sobre este. Cada segundo que pasaba el corazón de Kyle latía más fuerte, solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se retirara el chico y se juraba que nunca volvería a hacer algo como eso. El alumno se sube nuevamente la cremallera y, acto seguido, la llave del lavabo suena al dejar correr el agua. Kenny intento seguir manoseando a su amigo a lo que este se molesto por eso, ¿Cómo es posible que no le importara en lo mas mínimo esta situación tan incómoda? Le da un golpe rápido en el pecho para detenerlo haciendo que este soltara un "Auch" en voz alta.

-¿Kenny eres tú?- pregunta el chico de afuera que estaban evitando que los oyeran, pero la voz era muy conocida para ambos, era la voz de Butters. La cara del chico de anorak naranja cambia por completo poniéndose más pálida que la del mismo Kyle pues siempre trato de que Butters nunca lo viera en ese tipo de situaciones.

-Sí, soy yo Butters- responde rápidamente con mucho nerviosismo

-Oh… Kenny… yo… Sabes, he estado pensando mucho sobre lo que ha pasado y quería preguntarte si acaso…-

-Podemos hablar después- Interrumpe Kenny en un tono muy seco y golpeado –Ahora no es un buen momento-

El pequeño rubio recordó en el lugar donde estaba y que Kenny estaba dentro de un baño por lo que pensó que lo interrumpió mientras estaba haciendo…. bueno ya saben que.

-Oh, entiendo- dijo rozando sus nudillo y apenado por la situación –yo… no quería m… molestarte, te espero en el salón-

Kyle ya no podía soportar más la pose en la que estaba y la fuerza de sus brazos cedió haciendo que fuera hacia el piso, pero Kenny reacciono rápido y lo sostuvo de la cintura, sin embargo se oyó todo el ruido que generaron y la ushanka se separo de la cabeza del pelirrojo y cayó al piso inevitablemente. Ambos se quedaron viendo con horror, pues Butters conocía perfectamente la vestimenta de Kyle y sabía que él era el único de toda la escuela que usaba ese gorro verde. Para su des fortunio Butters escucho todos esos golpeteos y vio caer la ushanka al piso, sus ojos se abrieron pues cualquiera se daría cuenta que Kenny no estaba solo en ese baño, estaba con Kyle haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

El pequeño rubio pensó que estaba teniendo una química con Kenny, que todo lo que había pasado, la manera en que ellos 2 se estaban acercando podría significar que tal vez sus sentimientos era correspondidos, pero todo eso se fue a la mierda en ese instante. Sus ojos se ponen vidriosos, señal de que quería llorar, pero en eso, sus expresiones cambia drásticamente y simplemente se retira del baño.

Los otros dos salen rápidamente del cubículo al oír que Butters ya no está.

-¿Crees que vio mi ushanka?- pregunta el pelirrojo paranoico –y si la vio ¿Crees que sospecharía? ¿Y si le dice a los demás? ¿Qué le diré a Stan si sabe de esto?-

-Kyle cálmate- le contesta –Dios, te estás comportando como Teweek-

-Perdón señor "me importa un carajo que los demás piensen que soy un pervertido" yo no puedo permitirme eso-

-No me está valiendo un carajo, también estoy preocupado-

-¿Enserio? Entonces que vamos a hacer-

-Por lo pronto, volver al salón y ver si Butters sospecha algo y, si es así, pensar en algo bueno para decirle-

-Y que le voy a decir, siempre he sido pésimo para inventar mentiras-

-Bien, tu no hagas nada, déjame todo a mí, solo entra al salón y te sientas donde siempre, sin decir o hacer nada ¿de a cuerdo?-

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui por el momento, espero que no se enojen por poner a kyle muy... como decirlo... ofrecido XD pero mas vale que se acostumbren pues se pondrá aun mejor esto XD**


	9. Solo Divertirse

**Que tal amigos y amigas de Fanfiction, Pues aqui actualizando el Capitulo 9 de la historia, Perdonen la tardanza, pero me di hoy el dia de escribir todo el capitulo pues no habia tenido tiempo (Nunca creia esta escusa a las demas escritoras y ahora lo vivo por carne propia XD) Trate de hacer lo mejor que pude a si que espero que lo disfruten. Nuestro Kyle segura con sus cosas XD**

* * *

Butters caminaba hacia su salón, no parecía esta triste, de hecho tenía una pequeña sonrisa marcada en su rostro. Entro al salón, con una mirada profunda y atenta, tenía un plan entre manos. Para su fortuna él salón estaba solo. En los bancos antes vacíos, ahora se encontraban mochilas, al parecer llegaron más alumnos pero solo dejaron sus cosas y salieron. Fue hacia su pupitre, abrió su mochila y saco una libreta y una pluma. Escribió algo en la hoja, la arranco y la doblo por la mitad. Levanto su mirada, buscando una mochila que le fuera familiar. Entonces centro su mirada en una color café con negro. Le pertenecía a uno de los tantos chicos con los que había tenido una "aventura". Era el chico perfecto para comprobar su teoría. Abrió suavemente el cierre y coloco la nota de tal forma que fuese lo primero que viera. Después de esto, tomo sus cosas y se proponía a marcharse pero antes de llegar a la puerta entro un pelinegro con un gorro azul de pompón rojo.

–Butters – dijo un poco extrañado al ver que este se retiraba con todas sus coas – ¿A dónde vas? Las clases aun no han empezado–

–Lo siento Stan –respondió con una voz forzada, tratando de sonar lo más parecido a Butters –No me siento muy bien hoy, voy a ir a la enfermería a pedir que me dejen ir a casa–

–Oh, bien, cuídate, tu voz suena horrible– Dijo el azabache creyéndose esa mentira.

Justo al salir del salón, Kenny y Kyle se dirigían hacia donde él. El pelirrojo no podía ni mirar a Butters, lo único que le quedaba por hacer es dejar todo en manos de su amigo como habían acordado.

–Te espero en el salón– fue lo único que dijo Kyle al rubio antes de entrar. Kenny vio directamente a los ojos de Butters y al primer instante supo que algo andaba mal.

– ¿Butters? – pregunto un tanto desconfiado

–Dime Kenny– respondió con una voz diferente. El otro se dio cuenta de inmediato, ese era Leo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– Pregunta enojado, no comprendía aun cual era el detonante de las apariciones de Leo y este último no tenía intenciones de decírselo

– ¿Qué hacías tu con Kyle en el baño? – Le pregunto sin rodeos para que supiera que vio todo

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto? –

– No importa, tengo que irme, no me siento muy bien– Trata de alejarse pero Kenny lo sujeta fuertemente del brazo y cuando iba a interrogarlo la profesora llega detrás de ellos

– Chicos ¿Qué hacen afuera? entren al salón ahora, tenemos que recuperar la hora perdida–

– Lo siento maestra– Dijo Leo fingiendo una voz ronca y enfermiza –Hoy no me siento muy bien, voy a ir a la enfermería para pedir que me den el día libre y descansar en mi casa– De haber sido cualquier otro chico la profesora se lo hubiera negado, pero era Butters, el mejor alumno de su clase, y sabia que él jamás se saltaría una clase sin una verdadera razón, a si que le creyó.

–Bien Butters, tú te puedes ir, espero que te mejores, Joven McCormick, usted entre al salón en este instante– la adulta le señala a Kenny la puerta del salón para que entrara. El rubio no tiene mas remedio que dejar a Leo y tratar de resolver este asunto después de clases.

Todos los que se encontraban afuera entran al salón. Kyle ve que al entrar Kenny tenía una mirada de preocupación, lo cual hizo que durante toda la clase se pusiera nervioso pensando lo peor. Toco el timbre del recreo y todos guardaban sus cosas dentro de sus mochilas y un chico encontró dentro de la suya un extraño papel doblado. Lo saca y al desdoblarlo lo que lee no tenía sentido. Voltea para ver al judío y se queda pensado sobre si será verdad lo que acababa de leer. Los otros 3 chicos se quedaron hasta que todos salieron del salón dejándolos solos

–Nos podemos ir de una vez antes de que no alcancemos mesa– dijo Stan un tonto desesperado al ver que sus amigos no se movían de sus lugares.

– ¿Puedes adelantarte a separarme un lugar Stan? Quiero terminar un trabajo antes de salir a comer – El pelirrojo solo quería estar a solas con El rubio para saber que paso con Butters.

–Está bien Kyle, ¿Kenny nos vamos? –

–Hoy no tengo hambre, creo que no saldré a la cafetería– Dijo el rubio sin separar la vista de su pupitre

–Bien, déjenme solo, que malos amigos son. Kyle, por favor no tardes–

–No lo hare– Dicho esto el azabache se retira del salón dejándolos por fin solos

–Y bien ¿Te dijo si vio algo?– pregunta impaciente el pelirrojo. Kenny no podía explicarle que ahora era Leo por el que debían de preocuparse, las cosas se saldrían de control a sí que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue darle una mentira

–No, no vio nada, puedes estar tranquilo–

–Gracias a Moisés, es un alivio, Tenemos que tener más cuidado la próxima vez–

– ¿La próxima vez?– Pregunta extrañado, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba de su amigo

–Sí… sabes, tengo que admitir que lo que hicimos en el baño fue muy emocionante, ahora veo porque tú lo haces, pero tenemos que ser más cautelosos–

–Sabes Kyle, creo que tenemos que dejar esto por un rato–

– ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué a caso no te estabas divirtiendo también?–

–Sí, pero…– En efecto, Kenny disfrutaba muchos los encuentros con el pelirrojo, y si fuera por él, seguiría aun con eso, pero Butters necesitaba su atención y más ahora que Leo aparecía con más frecuencia, pero esto no podía decírselo a Kyle así que dijo la mejor excusa que pudo decir.

–Creo que tienes que hablar con Stan–

–Stan ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?–

–Todo, cualquier cosa que hagas tiene que ver con Stan en todo… y lo sabes–

–Kenny, no me estés jodiendo ahora– Cerro sus puños, el comentario de verdad lo hizo enfadar.

–Lo siento Kyle, por ahora creo que tenemos que dejar de hacer esto– Dicho eso, se retiro dejando a su amigo solo y con deseosos de continuar con su nuevo pasatiempo.

–Maldición– se dijo para sí mismo el judío sin notar que un castaño alto y delgado por detrás de la puerta había escuchado casi toda la conversación. Este se acerco lentamente al banco de Kyle quien no lo noto pues estaba hundido en sus pensamientos.

–A sí que… ¿Tu y Kenny están saliendo?... Qué curioso, siempre imagine que si ibas a estar con un chico seria con Stan–

– ¡Oh dios mío!– responde asustado – ¡Que! ¡Clyde! ¿Cuánto llevas ahí? – Pregunta asustado, con una cara pálida.

–Lo suficiente para oír que has hecho cosas con McCormick–

– No…. ¡No es lo que tú piensas!–

– ¿A No? ¿Entonces qué es?–

–Bueno… no estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo– Kyle como siempre no pudo decir una mentira y solo toda la verdad –Solo teníamos encuentros casuales, sin compromisos– Dicho esto se tapo la boca con las manos por lo que acababa de decir

–Wow, quien diría que Kyle Broflovski iba a tener una aventura con Kenny–

–Por favor, no se lo digas a Stan, el no sabe nada de esto–

–Bien, pero mi silencio te costara– Se acerca lentamente a los labios del pelirrojo quien no podía creer que Clyde también hiciera este tipo de cosas. Se besan por unos 5 segundos dejando a Kyle sonrojado y queriendo aun más

– Ven, vamos al cuarto de limpieza, ahí nadie nos molestara– dice sin titubeos el judío a lo que el castaño se sorprende, pensó que tendría que trabajar más duro para convencer a Kyle de hacer algo que él no quería… pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario, la nota que alguien le dejo era cierta, "A Kyle también le gusta divertirse".

Paso el recreo y todos volvieron a sus salones. Stan comió solo en la cafetería dado que sus amigos nunca llegaron. Clyde y Kyle llegaron corriendo justo antes que la maestra, muy sonrientes por lo que acababa de pasar. Las clases siguieron y por fin termino el día escolar. Kenny salió corriendo para buscar a Leo dejando a sus amigos solos.

Kyle y Stan salieron y tomaron su camino a casa. Caminaban juntos por la calle, el pelirrojo subía su camisa lo mas que podía para tapar las marcas que Clyde le dejo en su cuello. Afortunadamente el azabache nunca noto eso en todo el trayecto, él quería tocar el tema que dejaron desde la mañana pero su amigo lo había evadido constantemente.

–Bien Kyle, llegamos a mi casa– dijo Stan

– ¡Oh! Bueno, nos vemos mañana– Respondió para alejarse de el

– ¡Oye Kyle! ¿No quieres pasar un rato a jugar un videojuego? –

– Lo siento, hoy no puedo Stan, tengo mucha tarea, será en otra ocasión– Dijo sin verlo a la cara y ya tomando el camino hacia su casa. El pelinegro solo se quedo pensando "Pero estamos en el mismo salón… y no nos dejaron tarea" Concluyo que Kyle aun seguía enojado y quería evitarlo.

Cuando el judío estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar a su casa alguien le habla

– Nunca pensé que Kyle Broflovski fuera un chico que le gustara divertirse– Dijo Leo con su atuendo, con la peluca y su chalequillo sin mangas, sentado en la cima de una barda de unos 2 metros de altura –Siempre te creí un tanto "mojigato" – Kyle Voltea hacia arriba, a la fuente de la voz y ve al chico pelinegro que odiaba

– No sé por qué dices eso y te pediré que me dejes en paz– se voltea para darle la espalda y seguir con su camino.

–Lo digo por lo que hiciste con Kenny en el baño y con Clyde en el cuarto de Limpieza– El pelirrojo abre sus ojos, pasaba justo lo que quería evitar; que los demás se enteraran de las pequeñas aventuras que estaba teniendo, y que los rumores llegara a oídos de Stan.

–Deja de joderme ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? ¿Qué acaso me estas espiando?– En esos momentos odiaba aun mas a ese chico.

–Tranquilo Kyle, relájate, no eres tú a quien tengo bajo la mira, solo necesitaba confirmar algo de ti, siempre pensé que eras de los chicos que buscaban una relación seria y sentimental y como dije hace un momento no creí que fueras como yo, de los que solo buscan divertirse–

– Yo no soy como tu– responde enojado por las acusaciones que le lanzaba ese chico

– ¿Ha no? – Baja de un salto para ver a Kyle de frente –Entonces supongo que lo de Kenny y tú va en serio–

–No… él y yo solo somos amigos– Leo se acercaba más hacia el

–Si son solo amigos entonces no se molestara si hago esto– Y de sorpresa Leo le planta un beso al pelirrojo sin que este pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Después de unos segundos logra reaccionar y lo aparta de un empujón

– ¿Qué carajo te ocurre? – pregunta conmocionado por lo que Leo hizo.

–Vamos Kyle, solo quiero hacer lo mismo que tu, divertirme un rato, sin compromisos, te prometo que nadie sabrá de esto, quedara entre tú y yo ¿O a caso alguien ha sabido los nombres de los otros chicos? – y en efecto, tenía razón, nunca divulgaba con quien se había acosta, si los demás lo sabían era porque los otros lo decían.

Kyle pensaba muy seriamente en lo que iba a hacer, en cierto modo le alagaba que Leo lo tomara en cuenta para sus "aventuras" pero si accedía cruzaría una línea muy grande y tendría que vivir con eso.

–Yo… no lo sé– fue lo último que dijo Kyle antes de que tomara su decisión.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, Leo volvió a la escuela, sin su atuendo ni peluca, con la misma ropa que tenia Butters en la mañana. Ya había descubierto lo que necesitaba saber y Butters tenía que volver a su casa antes de que sus padres volvieran del trabajo. Entre menos se dieran cuenta de sus apariciones, menos probabilidades habría de que lo mandaran nuevamente con el Psicriata. Entra cuidadosamente a los baños, después de todo, es ahí donde el apareció. Ya estando dentro, saca una hoja de libreta, escribe algo en ella y la pone en el suelo justo en frente de sí mismo, por lo visto quería que lo primero que viera Butters fuera esa nota. Da un suspiro y en ese segundo vuelve el otro rubio a su cuerpo. Lo primero que le llego a su mente fue lo que había visto en la mañana… Kenny estaba con Kyle en dentro de un baño y la tristeza lo invade nuevamente, pero vio el papel en el piso. Lo levanta con ambas manos y lo que lee lo tranquiliza un poco "Butters, no te preocupes, Kenny y Kyle no tienen nada serio". No sabía la fuente de esas palabras, pero aun así les creyó, sintió que podía confiar plenamente en lo escrito. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de la ora que era. Tomo rápidamente sus cosas y se fue corriendo a su casa.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui se acaba, ya falta poco para que esta historia termine, de hecho estoy trabajando en otro fic un poco mas romantico y lindo uwu, pero primero tengo que terminar este. Espero que el otro lunes puda actualizar. Hasta la proxima.**


	10. Descubierto

**Hola a todos Nuevamente. Queria actualizar ayer pero mi Internet murió pues mis papas tuvieron un problema de exceso de pago XD. Este Fic esta casi acaba a si que espero que les guste como van las cosas por ahora. Lamento hacer esperar el Style pero muy pronto estaran juntos estos 2, eso se los aseguro. Bueno los dejo con el capitulo y espero les guste.**

* * *

Era un nuevo día en el condado de South Park. Las cosas iban marchando muy bien, o al menos para cierto pelirrojo que caminaba hacia la parada del autobús como todos los días. Su nuevo hobby le hacía pasar muchos ratos felices y olvidarse por mucho tiempo de su amor que él creía imposible. Al llegar a su destino noto que Kenny ya estaba esperando el autobús.

–Kenny ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – pregunta muy extrañado, pues lo normal era que el rubio llegara al último. Muchas veces perdía el autobús por llegar tan tarde, incluso había veces que Kyle pensaba que era un mal augurio que Kenny llegara primero a la parada del autobús.

–Hola Kyle– saluda el rubio con una cara que reflejaba una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación –yo… solo quiero llegar rápido a la escuela– y en efecto, ayer por más que busco no encontró a Butters, más bien dicho a Leo y no sabía que había pasado con él a sí que quería resolver todo cuanto antes

-Amigo ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Le pregunto Kyle mientras poso una mano en el hombro del Chico de naranja.

–No me pasa nada, estoy bien– intento fingir una sonrisa

–Vamos Kenny, a mi no me engañas. Recuerdas que me dijiste que podías notar muchas cosas de mí que los demás no… bueno, yo también puedo notar cosas de ti, y sé que no estás bien, lo cual tiene que ser muy importante para que algo preocupe a Kenny McCormick –

–Es solo que… no sé si deba decirlo– El rubio en verdad necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, quería contarle lo que pasaba, pero prometió que no diría nada.

–Por favor Kenny, nos masturbamos juntos y toda vía piensas si no puedes contarme algo– El rubio soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario de su amigo. En parte tenía razón, ahora eran amigos un poco más "íntimos" por así decirlo y a demás Kenny sabía de quien estaba enamorado su amigo. Decidió solo contarle la parte segura de la historia.

–Hay alguien que me gusta mucho– Confiesa el chico de naranja –Y siempre mantuve distancia porque… porque… creo que no se cómo tener una relación y me daba miedo… y ahora que quiero contarle todo… descubro que no es el momento ideal para hacerlo… en resumen seria eso–

–Es Butters ¿No es así? – Kenny abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. ¿Cómo es que lo descubrió? Nunca dijo nada y trato de ser discreto con un tema así de delicado y antes de que pudiera decir una mentira para evadir tal afirmación Kyle siguió hablando.

–Me di cuenta ayer, en el baño… tu cara cambio por completo cuando Butters entro, hasta te pusiste preocupado, y algo tiene que ser muy importante para que te preocupe– Le sonríe a su amigo de una forma sincera e inocente

–Yo… veraz… las cosas son más complicadas… discúlpame Kyle pero no puedo decirte nada mas… Espero lo entiendas–

–Está bien, solo recuerda que si quieres hablar, aquí estoy yo–

–Hola chicos, Kenny, que sorpresa verte tan temprano– Dice el azabache llegando a la parada de autobús

–Me caí de la cama y no quise volver a dormir y pues… heme aquí– Sonrió poniendo una mano en la nuca. Kyle se dio cuenta que el tema lo ponía nervioso así que decidió no molestarlo hablando de eso al respecto.

–Hola Stan ¿Cómo estas hoy? – saludo muy normal el pelirrojo confundiendo un poco a su amigo

–Bien Kyle… ¿Ya no estás enojado? – pregunta girando un poco su cabeza en diagonal un poco intrigado

–No… Nunca lo estuve… ¿Por qué preguntas? –

–Bueno, ayer me evadiste todo el día, me sacabas la vuelta cuando hablábamos y pensé que aun seguías molesto…–

–Ya te dije que estamos Bien– interrumpe el judío antes de que siguiera hablando el pelinegro

– ¿Seguro? –

–Si seguro, por Moisés Stan, deja de estar tan paranoico–

–Bien, si tu lo dices– Responde el azabache no muy convencido de la respuesta de su amigo.

–Hola Hippie, judío y hola Pobre– Saluda un castaño regordete para unirse al cuarteto legendario

–Valla milagro culón– Dice en tono áspero Kyle –Espero que tus vacaciones te hayan sentado bien–

–Cierra tu maldita boca Kyle, no estaba de vacaciones, seguía en mi investigación, estoy cada vez mas cercas, pero aun no diré nada. En el recreo, les daré todo lo que he averiguado y Kyle se cagara del coraje cuando vea que estoy a punto de resolver esto– Responde en típico su tono arrogante

– ¿Y por que hasta el recreo? ¿Qué diferencia hay que nos lo digas aquí? – Pregunta Stan frunciendo un poco el ceño.

–Aun tengo que atar un pequeño cabo antes de formular mi teoría, es solo eso–

Y antes de que la discusión se alargara el autobús escolar llega. El día transcurrió con normalidad. Llegaron a su salón y Kenny se tranquilizo al ver a Butters en su asiento con total normalidad. Toco el timbre del receso y todos salieron en sus respectivas bancas del comedor. El rubio quería ir a sentarse a comer con su pequeño chico, pero el asunto de Cartman lo ponía un poco intrigado así que decidió sentarse con sus amigos.

Cuando se disponían a comer sus respectivos almuerzos Cartman llega con una libreta y una pluma en la mano, al parecer había tomado muchas notas sobre su investigación. Se sienta rápidamente en la mesa donde estaban los otros 3 sin despegar la mirada en sus apuntes

–He progresado mucho chicos– dijo el gordo –Primero que nada, les puedo asegurar que ese chico raro es alguien de nuestra escuela y muy probablemente de nuestro mismo grado–

– ¿Cómo sabes eso culón?– Pregunto Disgustado el pelirrojo, odiaba que Cartman asegurara cosas sin el más mínimo esfuerzo por saber si eran ciertas

–Bueno, primero tenía que descartar que fuera alguien nuevo en el pueblo, pero según me dijeron nadie ha visto un camión de mudanzas ni nada por el estilo a demás, ya paso mucho tiempo desde que se le vio por primera vez hasta el día de hoy, por lo que en algún momento se tuvo que registrar en la escuela, pero según cheque en los registros, no ha habido ni un alumno de nuevo ingreso, Eso deja muy fuertemente la posibilidad de que sea alguno de aquí simplemente disfrazado. Con respecto a la edad, pregunte a varios chicos con los que ha tenido "aventuras" y la mayoría dice que tiene 16 años, igual que nosotros, de ahí deduje que era de nuestro grado, solo es cuestión de tiempo para dar con el verdadero chico que esté detrás de esto–

–Mierda Cartman, te estás tomando esto demasiado enserio– Dijo el azabache

–Todo con tal de ganarle la apuesta a Kyle, admita que tenía razón y me pague 100 dólares– Kenny no dijo ni una sola palabra, no podía creer lo determinado que podía ser Cartman cuando se trataba de ganarle a Kyle, aunque en cierto modo le faltaba mucho para confirmar que Butters es a quien busca, y no quería imaginar que podría hacerle a su rubio inocente con esa información.

–Eres un idiota culón– Dijo el pelirrojo –Aun suponiendo que tuvieras la mínima razón sobre lo que dices, como vas a descubrir cuál de los estudiantes de nuestro grado es ese tal Leo–

–Cierra la boca judío de mierda, tienes miedo porque sabes que tengo razón y no faltara mucho para que averigüe la verdad, y respondiendo tu pregunta, es muy fácil, descartare salón por salón. Primero empezaremos por el nuestro ¿Quién no fue a la fiesta de Token el sábado?–

–Todos fueron, hombres y mujeres de nuestro salón se presentaron aquella noche y creo que todos estaban cuando apareció ese chico– Respondió muy seguro Kyle

–Butters no fue– interrumpió el pelinegro. El corazón de Kenny se detuvo, esto ya era muy peligroso, un paso en falso y Todo se revelaría, tenía que decir algo, pero no podía hablar sin cometer un error, lo mejor que pudo hacer es quedar en silencio esperando que no pasara nada.

–Pero eso que, Butters nunca va a ninguna fiesta, sus padres no lo dejan– Contesto Kyle. Ahí estaba la salida que buscaba el Rubio, o al menos eso creía

–Además– Respondió Cartman riéndose sarcásticamente, la simple idea le sonaba estúpida– Butters es un completo marica miedoso, el JAMAS SE ATREVERIA…– Y ahí estaba el paso en falso que tanto cuidaba Kenny, Los ojos de Castaño se abrieron, tuvo una epifanía, todo encajaba en una nueva teoría que apenas se le ocurrió en ese instante. –Ho dios mío… Es Butters– exclamo con victoria

– ¿Butters? ¿Hablas en serio?– Pregunto Stan, era totalmente ilógico lo que escuchaba de Cartman.

–Solo piénsenlo por un momento, ¿Cuál es su primer nombre?

–Leopold– respondió el pelinegro

–Así es, Leo, Leopold… ¿Coincidencia? A demás en las películas de misterio siempre es de quien menos lo esperas, es decir, es Butters, el jamás se atrevería a hacer algo así, él es quien más necesita de otra identidad para hacer esas cosas, solo necesito una pequeña prueba, algo que lo relacione y será todo mío. Siento que saque un doble premio con una moneda, no solo ganare la apuesta con Kyle si no que tendré mucha diversión. Ya puedo imaginar la cara de Butters cuando lo descubra, tendrá que hacer todo lo que le pida para guardar su secreto, y cuando me aburra lo humillare frente a toda la escuela–

Kenny siempre ha sido un chico tranquilo, nuca responde con violencia y trata de resolver todo hablando, es por eso que sus amigos se quedaron impactados al ver su reacción con Cartman. Tomo la cabeza de este desde la nuca agarrando firmemente el cabello café de gordo y lo azoto fuertemente contra la mesa dándole un golpe directo en la cara haciendo que sangrara de la nariz. No lo pensó, fue un impulso involuntario

– ¡Deja a Butters fuera de tu estúpido juego maldito gordo de mierda!–

– ¡Kenny! Qué carajo que te pasa– El pelinegro estaba sorprendido por lo que vio, El jamás había reaccionado así por los comentarios de Cartman, incluso había soportado peores insultos que iban directamente hacia él. Kyle miraba la cara furiosa de su amigo y, como siempre, empieza a razonar todo lo ocurrido.

–Maldito pobre jodido, esta me las vas a pagar, no se quedara así– decía el castaño tratando de contener el sangrado de su nariz. Todo se fue a la mierda en un instante, el secreto que prometió guardar lo revelo indirectamente y ante la peor persona que pudo… Eric Cartman. Pero eso no era lo peor que iba a escuchar ese día.

–No puede ser ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Butters es Leo? ¡OH DIOS MIO! Deje que Butters me la chupara– Exclama el pelirrojo en voz alta por la fuerte sorpresa que se llevo al pensar en lo que ocurrió ayer cuando Leo le propuso "divertirse". No se dio cuenta que sus palabras fueron oídas por sus amigos alrededor. Kenny abrió mas lo ojos por la confesión que acababa de oír y la ira que tenia con Cartman hizo que se concentraran en el ahora. Toma a Kyle de la camisa con ambas manos y lo levanta le la mesa con una mirada de conmoción

– ¿Qué hiciste que cosa?– exclamo

–Kenny tranquilízate, yo no lo sabía, y no fue nada serio, fue como lo que hicimos tu yo nada mas, solo me lo propuso y yo…– en eso recuerda que su mejor amigo estaba a un lado oyendo cada palabra que dijo, le resta importancia a darle una explicación al rubio para dirigir su mirada hacia Stan que está completamente boquiabierto por todo lo que estaba escuchando. Se había descubierto involuntariamente ante su mejor amigo y no tenia manera de retractarse.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí por el momento XD. Les advierto que las próximas escenas se pondrán un poco violentas y habrá una muerte de un personaje... no debería dar spoilers pero que mas da XD. Si todo va bien el próximo Lunes actualizare.**


End file.
